Old Flame
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Men are territorial creatures, even when it comes to women. The team decide to take Amy out for dinner for her birthday, but an ex of Amy’s shows up and the guys just don’t trust him.
1. Part 1

_**Title**: **Old Flame **_

_**Author**: Billy_

_**Summary**: Men are territorial creatures, even when it comes to women. The team decide to take Amy out for dinner to celebrate her birthday, but an ex of Amy's shows up and the guys just don't trust him._

_**Rating**: NC-17_

_**Disclaimer/Notes**: None of the characters from the A Team belong to me and I haven't made a penny from this, I've written it for the jazz ;o) I've based around season 2, maybe a few months before Amy leaves, I always assumed how the seasons run they were say a year, hence her length of time on the team._

* * *

**Part 1**

"OK, Amy, you can open your eyes now!"

"Wow, Face, this is a really nice restaurant! Really, guys, you didn't have to!"

It was Amy's birthday and the guys had decided to treat her. Amy had realised that it had really been Face's idea; Murdock had backed him up that it was a good idea, but really this was not the rest of the guy's forte for thinking about these sorts of things. Amy was charmed by the thought though, that the guys were making an effort for her birthday. She hadn't really expected a big deal. She'd been on the team nearly eighteen months now, so she knew how they ticked.

The waiter led them to their table of this very fancy restaurant Face had recommended. The table was large and round, designed for perfect interaction between everyone. Face was pleased with the position of it; they'd managed to get one of the best tables in the restaurant, obviously with a little charm on Face's behalf towards the waiter.

The five of them sat around the table. The waiter held the chair out for Amy, as she sat between Murdock and Face, opposite her was Hannibal and BA.

The waiter was just going round the table taking the drinks orders, they were all perusing the menu and commenting to Face on how 'posh' it was.

"Hey great place, Faceman. Where did you find out about this place?" Murdock grinned.

"Yeah, Face, how did you find out about this place?" Hannibal asked in a slightly more sarcastic tone.

"Oh, friend of a friend," Face replied nervously. He was his usual nervous self, regretting terribly he'd mentioned it in the van, although he wanted to treat Amy to somewhere special for her birthday. He was confident Amy and Hannibal would know how to behave in such a restaurant, but Murdock and BA were likely to get them kicked out and he'd never be able to return.

Amy could hear BA ordering his milk with his usual growl, as she looked up from her menu she recognised a voice. Sitting right opposite them were two gentlemen just taking their seats at their table. The one facing her would be able to look straight through the gap of Hannibal and BA to see her. She ducked and pretended she'd dropped something on the floor. The waiter had come around the table; Face had thought it might be nice to order a bottle of champagne as it was her birthday and turned to Amy to see if she'd join him. She wasn't there.

"Amy?" Face was puzzled by her actions. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"Err nothing, lost something! Contact lens!" she mumbled back.

"Kid! You don't wear contact lenses!"

"I do now!" she said with slightly gritted teeth. The waiter was looking at her a little strangely. So was Murdock and Face for that matter. Murdock and Face looked at each other then gave a shrug to one another as if to say 'women, strange creatures'. BA and Hannibal, as if to make it even more obvious had slightly sat up to look over the table to see if they could see Amy and whatever she was doing.

"What do you want to drink? I was going to order a bottle of champagne."

"Er! OK, that sounds fine," she whispered. "I'm just going to powder my nose." And with that she turned around, still crouched down, so that she had her back to the table and then got up and walked towards the rest rooms. Luckily they were in the opposite direction of the gentlemen sat at the table Amy was avoiding.

"Wait! What do you want to order?" Face asked. But he was too late. Amy was halfway across the restaurant and he certainly wasn't going to shout. Not in this restaurant! He was starting to regret the suggestion of even coming to this restaurant.

Swiftly walking towards the toilets, she stumbled, as if she needed to draw more attention for her strange behaviour.

"What's got into her?" Face thumbed in Amy's direction.

Murdock shrugged his shoulders. BA shook his head.

"I don't know. But it's been since those guys behind us sat down," Hannibal said subtly pointing in the direction of the two men behind him.

In the restroom, Amy went straight to the large mirrors over the sinks and started to powder her nose. Her make-up was quite light, but she'd decided it needed to be heavier. In her opinion, her eyes needed more distinction, cheeks more blusher, and her lipstick needed re-doing. It was important that she looked good.

"Typical" she mumbled to herself as she desperately tried to cover up a blemish near her nose.

She blotted her lipstick, checked her teeth. Twice! Lipstick on teeth would be highly embarrassing, and then checked herself out on the full-length mirror by the door. She pulled at her short white skirt, and brushed it down, she adjusted the collar on her white blouse and then her belt that was hanging on her hips. She had her favourite white boots on, which showed off her long tanned legs. She would have to do.

"Oh while I'm here" and she nipped into a cubicle.

The preening process started all over again, after she washed her hands.

* * *

XXXXXXX

To what felt like an age to the guys, Amy eventually returned. She sat in her seat and very quickly picked up the menu and hid behind it.

The guys noticed the transformation of Amy with the amount of make up on her face. It was now much heavier than usual but it did make her look more stunning.

"Kid, you've been so long. I've ordered for you." Face smiled at her. "It's one of the chef's special. I think you will like it."

"Thanks," Amy didn't look up from the menu.

"What's going on kid?" Hannibal asked.

"Nothing." She tried to be blasé in her answer.

Hannibal leaned over the table, and lowered the menu so he could see Amy's face. "Really?"

"OK. OK. The guy behind you. Don't look!" Amy's eyes were all you could see from over the menu.

"What? The loud guy with the sharp suit?" Face asked. "Quite a handsome fellow?"

"Shhh! Yes, that's him." Amy responded. "Well he's kind of an old flame."

"Oh, I get it. Hence the hour in the rest room!" Murdock teased.

"I wasn't an hour!" Amy responded back sharply and took a large gulp from her champagne glass. She needed the alcohol to calm her nerves.

"Carry on Amy. So what's with this guy?" Face was intrigued.

"We'd been together about 4 years, college sweethearts, that kinda thing. But about 3-4 months before I met up with you guys, we broke up. It's a long story. I kind of found him with my best friend, OK?" Amy whispered the last part. "He's supposed to be in New York".

The four men looked at each other and then back to Amy. She was still hiding behind the menu, although it had lowered slightly more so that most of her face was showing.

"Murdock, swap places will ya?" Hannibal said and swapped seats with Murdock. BA gave a disapproving look to Murdock as he took his seat next to him. Murdock gave his usual grin to the big guy.

"So Kid, what would you like us to do to him?" Hannibal smiled lighting a cigar and then put his arm around Amy's chair.

"Nothing! I don't want him to know I am here!" Amy responded a little worriedly, Hannibal had that look in his eye. "Guys, please just leave it, hopefully he won't notice I'm here."

"I could make him say sorry," BA growled thumping his right fist into his left hand.

"Billy and I could drive him mad" Murdock joked moving his eyebrows up and down to express his madness. "We could put itching powder down his trousers!"

Amy chuckled at Murdock.

The waiter came round the table to fill any empty glasses with the champagne.

"Look, guys lets not make a big deal about this. Lets eat our dinner and get out of here before he notices me. If he notices me." Amy said.

"Amy, its your birthday, don't let this guy ruin your day" Face said. "I've never seen you like this".

"He broke my heart OK, enough said!" She still kept one eye on the guy in front of her. "By the way, what did you order me Face?" She turned to face him trying to change the subject.

"Ahh. Can't remember! Think of it as a nice surprise!" Face said as he adjusted his tie.

"Think he ordered you something real messy Amy!" BA growled in his usual tone. "Lobster or some think."

"Yeah, Lobster!" Murdock confirmed grinning at her.

Amy's face turned into a worried shocked look at Face's direction.

"They're joking! I ordered the chicken!"

They were interrupted.

"Amy! Amy is that you?" The loud handsome fellow was now standing behind Amy, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Greg, fancy seeing you here," Amy now wishing a great big hole would open up to swallow her.

"Yeah, I'm in town on some business for a few days," Greg replied. "Gosh I was thinking of looking you up, didn't think I'd actually bump into you like this".

"Really? And why would you do that?" Amy said puzzled and blushing.

"So these your friends?"

"Yeah, err, guys this is Greg," Amy then pointed to them in turn round the table starting with Face. "Greg, this is Templeton Peck, another reporter at the paper" she lied.

Face stood up to hold out his hand to shake the guys hand. But he didn't take it. So Face sat back down awkwardly.

"You still at the LA Courier?"

"Err yeah! And this is BA Baracus and H M Murdock, both freelance photographers," Murdock clicked at him as if he was taking a photo. BA didn't give a friendly expression, just nodded at him. "And John Smith, he's an actor".

"My friends call me _Johnny_" Hannibal held out his hand with that sparkle in his eye. This time Greg shook his hand.

"OK, nice to meet you guys". Greg raised his hand as if to give a wave uncomfortably at the four guys sitting at the table. "Hey, Amy, you got a minute babe, we can talk in private?"

"Err, yeah sure" And she got up and walked with Greg, the ex-boyfriend, to the bar, where they both got a drink.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"I don't like that guy, Hannibal." Face was the first to speak once out of earshot of the guy.

"Yeah, I know. Something about him," Hannibal agreed. "At least Amy had then sense to make up some story for us!"

"Well, she couldn't quite say 'hey I'm having dinner with the A Team', now could she?" Face replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I like that. I'm a photographer! I kinda see me doing that" Murdock played with an invisible camera, taking a photo of BA.

"Shut up you fool," BA growled.

Hannibal looked over at Amy and this Greg that were standing at the bar. She'd been over there some time now and she looked a little awkward. Hannibal felt compelled to rescue her, with a twinkle in his eye. Face noticed Hannibal's grin as he got up and strode confidently over to the bar.

"Oh man, Hannibal is on the jazz again!" BA said noticing Hannibal's grin too.

"Hey Amy, Sweetheart" Hannibal put his arm around Amy. "Your dinner's getting cold. You gonna introduce me properly, sweetcakes, to this fella, or I gonna have to get all jealous on you?"

"Ah Han, er Johnny, this is Greg, Gregory Reed. He's an ex-boyfriend of mine. He's telling me he's in town on business. Just checking out how I've been. It's been a while you see." Amy was slightly relieved to receive some assistance from Hannibal, although wasn't quite sure what he was gesturing at she played along.

"Well Greg, you're talking to my girlfriend here and well it's her birthday and I want her to have a nice time. So lets say we save the chit chat for another day huh?" Hannibal grinned, pulling Amy a bit tighter towards him. "I can get mighty jealous at times."

"Oh well, yes sure, _Johnny_, we'd practically finished what we had to say anyway", Greg responded a little taken back. "I'll catch up in the week huh, Amy?"

"Yeah, sure!" Amy replied hesitantly as Hannibal started walking her back to the table. "Sweetcakes?" she looked at Hannibal.

"Hey don't thank me now, thank me later" Hannibal winked at her and chuckled. Amy chuckled too, relieved to be rescued from the gruelling time with the ex.

From then on in, the dinner went as normal as it can do in a fine restaurant with Murdock and BA sitting at the table. Greg and his associate had left long before them, he'd given a subtle wave out the door to Amy, but she'd been relieved to see the back of him, it brought back too many memories for her. They could relax again and Hannibal came out of his "Johnny" character, the over zealous boyfriend and they actually had a bit of a laugh about it.

* * *


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

BA pulled the van outside of the entrance to Amy's apartment. Face opened the side door and Amy jumped out of the van. She refused to admit that she was any more than slightly tipsy from the amount of champagne she'd managed to drink. The guys could see different.

"Thanks guys. Was really lovely dinner," she said, but thought to herself 'except for one certain person turning up'.

"Hey? Amy, wait a minute. Does that creep know where you live?"

"Yeah, why? I bought the apartment just before we split up."

"Face, give Amy some company tonight. Just in case our _friend_ decides to show up."

"Hannibal, it's not necessary. Why would Greg want to come by this time of the evening?" Amy protested and started walking towards the building entrance to her apartment.

"Hannibal, she doesn't need a babysitter." Face whined. "You sure this guy is gonna turn up?" He grabbed a bag that carried his essentials that was behind his seat and jumped out of the van.

"I don't know, I just got a hunch," Hannibal replied. And out of earshot of Amy, he said to Face "If he turns up, give him something interesting to see." Hannibal raised his eyebrows and smiled at Face.

"What? Why?" Face was now confused too.

"I just gotta a feeling he wants something and well if we give him some _blackmail_ material on jealous old Johnny, we might see his true colours".

"Oh I get ya" Face winked.

"Don't give you permission mind. This is Amy we're talking about Lieutenant!"

"Hannibal!" Face responded sharply, fiddling with his tie as he does nervously. "You don't need to tell me! I can't believe you even had to say something!"

"Of course." Hannibal smiled. "We'll be round bright and early, see you two kids tomorrow morning. Oh give us the keys to the vette, we'll pick it up tomorrow morning. We may need the extra vehicle."

"Right," Face gave one of his more unconvincing smiles at Hannibal and threw him the keys to his car, slung the bag over his shoulder and then turned towards Amy, "Wait up kid!" and ran after her towards the entrance of her apartment. She looked liked she needed a bit of hand, as she was starting to wobble slightly. From the van the rest of the guys, could hear Amy protesting slightly that she really didn't need Face's assistance.

"Colonel, do you really think that guy will show up? What's his face, Greg?" Murdock asked in the back of the van. "Do you really think an old flame of Amy's could be up to something?"

"I hope not. But I just could smell a rat. That guy he was with…mmm…it'll come to me," Hannibal reached for his top left hand pocket where he stored his cigars and took one out and lit it. "OK BA, lets find somewhere to crash for the night."

* * *

XXXXXXXX

"Aaaghghhh" Amy growled in frustration, "what was he doing there Face, of all places, on _my_ birthday?" She fiddled with the key to her apartment door but was getting more and more frustrated with it. Amy was taking out her frustration on the door and it wasn't having any of it. Face assisted Amy in the opening of her apartment door.

"It's OK, I'm really not that drunk" she insisted. "Tired, yes!" as she stumbled into the apartment.

"OK, well I'll get some coffee on all the same huh?" Face put his bag down out of the way, and threw his jacket over the arm of one of the couches, shaking his head and then walked into the kitchen area of the spacious open planned apartment to prepare the coffee.

"Face, you really don't need to be here, you can go if you like. Hannibal needn't know." Amy slumped into her couch and then took off her boots, and put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. "Greg isn't going to show up."

"Well, just in case huh!" Face smiled over. "I don't mind taking the couch!"

"I've got a spare room, you don't need to sleep on the couch!" Amy sat up worriedly from her slouched position in the couch. "God! I hope he doesn't show up!"

It wasn't long before Face sat beside her on the couch and handed her a hot mug of coffee.

"He's really got to you hasn't he?" Face asked in a concerned tone. "Look you can open up to me kid, we're good" he winked at her. He was right. Amy and Face did have some kind of bond. They'd become good friends, amazingly Amy had thought considering Face's reputation. But he did know when to be the perfect gent at times. For Face, Amy was the only woman he could actually be himself about. He didn't have to have this pretence of "Templeton Peck" the charmer, chaser, conman, when he was around her. He could be himself and so he usually did open up to her when he knew he couldn't talk to the rest of the guys about something, and he liked the idea that if she ever needed to talk to someone, the feeling would be mutual.

"I know, but you'll just think I'm crazy or something Face. I'm being a pathetic woman!"

"Crazier than Murdock? I don't think so kid". He smiled back at her to reassure her he'd listen to whatever she had to say. "And definitely far from pathetic."

"OK. I'll spill the beans." Amy sipped at her coffee. "But don't laugh OK, this guy broke my heart!" And she pulled her legs underneath her onto the couch, so she was sitting comfortably in the corner of the couch, turning her body towards Face, who was sitting comfortably at the other end of the couch.

"Amy, come on, you know me better than that?"

"Ok, well, just before we broke up, he'd started talking about going to New York, I'd just landed the job at the LA Courier, I'd practically been there only a couple of months and things were looking up. I just didn't want to go. I couldn't even understand why he'd looked at a job in New York in the first place".

"What does he do?"

"Oh, he's a corporate lawyer. Works for companies, suing one another for stealing designs, you know, that sort of thing."

"So he could have found a job easily enough in New York then?"

"Yeah! Anyway, this went on for a couple of weeks, him badgering me about New York and then I just found him in bed with my best friend! I just really didn't see that coming! My whole life shattered around me. I don't even know to this day, how long they'd been at it behind my back!"

Face wasn't quite sure what to say; he could see Amy had got a little upset reliving her story, more with anger than anything.

"I just turned my back on him, refused his calls, everything. To me it was over. And eventually he must have moved to New York".

"And your best friend?"

"Oh I didn't want to see her either, as far as I cared, she could go to New York with him. I never bumped into her, so maybe she did."

"You sound like you had a really rough time of it, kid."

"Luckily, Al Massey took me under his wing at the paper; otherwise I don't know what I would have done. I just became a workaholic, but he looked after me. Then Al disappeared, I found the A Team and the rest is history." Amy looked at Face. She'd been looking away from him rather into his eyes, trying to hide her emotion. "You guys saved my life. Al Massey saved my life really". Amy paused, and there was silence between them.

"Hannibal and his jazz saved me!" Amy laughed to herself, as if it could be a title to her next story and trying to change her mood. But then she went back to her more serious tone. "I know that sounds a bit dramatic, Face, but I was really down when Greg left. I mean _really_ down. I'd cry myself to sleep every night, night after night. He was supposed to be everything to me. I was suppose to marry him, have kids…you know, the whole package! Every girls bloody dream!" Amy stood up, walked around her apartment agitated. "I've closed this chapter in my life, Face, I don't want him re-opening it!"

"Wow kid," Face got up and put his arms around her, giving her a hug. "We're not going to let him, OK." Face paused and pulled away to look into her eyes and then joked "You currently have a bit of a love triangle going on in your life at the moment! Greg won't know what's hit him!"

"What?"

"Oh don't ask, Hannibal is on the jazz again!" Face finished his coffee and took Amy's empty mug off of her and took them to the kitchen area. "I did always wonder why you were so persistent to save that old guy, though. When we first met you, I think the team thought the way you were harking on back then about Al Massey, he was gonna be a boyfriend or something, until we saw him of course!" Face laughed, and Amy chuckled to herself too. "Now I know why he was so important to you though."

"Yeah he was really important to me back then. He was a very good friend." Amy smiled and laughed to herself. "He still is of course, the old fool!"

Amy sat back down on the couch and then looked at her watch. Face followed her to the couch and sat beside her.

"It's getting late, I think I'm ready for bed". The champagne had definitely made her tired. Amy got up to walk towards her bedroom. "I gotta go to work in the morning. They haven't seen me in the office for days".

"I think so, kid" Face looked at his watch, it was coming up for 11pm.

"Look, take the bed in the spare room, Face, and if you want a shower or something in the morning, take a fresh towel. OK?"

"Yeah, OK!" He walked in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you mind if I go in here first?"

"No, no you go ahead" and Amy strolled into her bedroom and closed the door. She decided to put a pair of cotton pyjamas on that weren't too revealing, but nice enough to be seen in, she could imagine the rest of the team banging on her door at the early hours of the morning. As she got into her pyjamas there was a knock at her front door. She looked at her watch. It was now gone 11o'clock. She walked out of her bedroom, Face had appeared from the bathroom and both of them exchanged a look of who could that be at this hour. Face had a dreaded idea that it could be Greg, and that he'd have to perform to Hannibal's wishes.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Amy, its Greg. I'm sorry it's late but can I come in?"

Amy looked back at Face. He gestured that she did so, and slipped into Amy's room, where he frantically got undressed, taking off his socks, shirt and undoing his pants and strewn his and Amy's clothes, that he'd noticed were in a neat pile on a chair, everywhere. He puffed at the bed to make it look slept in.

Amy reluctantly opened the door to Greg. She was still buttoning her blouse to her pyjamas as she did so.

"Greg, what could you possibly need to see me about at this time of night?"

"I just had to see you." Greg walked into the apartment. At the same time Face came wandering out of Amy's bedroom in character. He left the door slightly open so that Greg could assume he'd interrupted a night of passion. As he wandered out of the room, he hopped a little pulling up his pants frantically, to look as if he was just making himself look decent. But the top half of his body was bare.

"Sweet heart, what is it? We were just getting to the fun bit!" Face whined as he pulled at his flies of his pants.

Face could see that Amy's expression was of similar shock to Greg's but she hid it well from Greg.

"Err honey, this is Greg, you know, you met him today at the restaurant."

"Oh Greg, right!" Face walked towards him with his hand out, his jeans now firmly on, but the top button of his flies undone, still showing a little of his underwear. Like in the restaurant, Greg refused to shake his hand. So Face withdrew it sensing the awkwardness and put his arm around Amy instead, who had by now positioned herself at Face's side.

"I just wanted to talk to Amy, is that OK pal? Can we have a bit of privacy?" He looked at the pair of them together, gesturing for Face to leave and then quickly glanced around the room.

Face was about to protest; however he didn't have to.

"Erm. No Greg, it is late. I wasn't really expecting visitors". Amy smiled awkwardly. "Can't we do this another day?"

"Err, yeah maybe you are right Amy. I can see this isn't the right time" Greg replied reluctantly. "Maybe I should come back another day?"

"Please," Amy insisted and gestured towards her front door.

"I thought you were with that guy, err, Johnny, wasn't it?" Greg quietly asked Amy as he went towards the door, but making sure Face could hear him.

"Oh god, don't tell Johnny, he'll kill me!" Face whined and continued to play his game "We just couldn't stop ourselves. Amy's gonna tell Johnny soon, aren't ya honey? You're gonna end it soon".

"Oh Greg. Yes, Johnny's a great guy, but I'm in love with Templeton here. I'm gonna end it with Johnny soon. I just haven't found the right moment yet. He's been so good to me, but we are just not right for one another. He's so smothering for me." Amy added realising that she too needed to get into character; she tried not to smile as she said it. Face hugged her a bit tighter. "But Johnny can't find out, he'll kill us both, he's so jealous".

As he left the apartment, Greg turned and looked in the direction of Face and gave a smirk without Amy seeing. But Face saw it. The apartment door closed and both Amy and Face relaxed!

"Face! You could have warned me you were going to pull this stunt!"

"It was late, I didn't think I'd have to! Anyway, you cottoned on pretty quickly" Face winked.

"I think 'love triangle' gave it away earlier!" Amy smiled. "But why the old Johnny's gonna kill me?"

"It was Hannibal's idea OK. Not mine. Just in case Greg is sniffing around for something."

"What do you think he wants? Other than to see me?" Amy was a little puzzled by Face's suggestion.

"Never mind." Face shook his head. Maybe Amy was better out of the loop on this one he thought to himself. "Look, it swiftly got rid of Greg, didn't it?" Face smiled.

"Yeah…how dare he show up this time of night?" Amy said more to herself angrily. "Now lets go to bed, I'm beat, separate beds that is!" she quickly added.

"Amy, you're as bad as Hannibal!"


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Amy awoke to chattering of male voices in her apartment. She got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and put on a robe. She walked out into her lounge area to see Hannibal, Face, Murdock and BA talking. Face was at the kitchen area, more casually dressed in jeans and a shirt, than the night before, fixing some breakfast for everyone. It looked like Murdock was trying to help, but from Face's expression she didn't think he was helping Face that much at all. Hannibal and BA sat at the dining table that was in the far corner, nearest the kitchen area.

"Hannibal, I'm telling you the guy was looking for…" Face dropped off his conversation with Hannibal when he saw Amy enter the room.

"Morning guys, its not even 8 o'clock!"

"Morning" they all called out in unison. Murdock gave his little wave.

Amy sat at the table and Face placed in front of her some pancakes and a mug of hot coffee.

"Face, some day you will make someone the perfect wife," she joked. Face wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

Amy ate her breakfast with the rest of team, who were also provided pancakes by Face. Similar jokes passed across the table and as usual Face took them in his stride. Amy watched the four of them joke with one another. They could easily wind each other up and to an outsider you'd think the hated one another, but the stuff they said to one another really wasn't to be taken seriously.

"Right, I gotta get ready for work. No one need the bathroom?"

The guys shook their heads and gestured that she should go ahead. Once Amy was out of earshot, Face continued his conversation with Hannibal.

"Amy said he's a corporate Lawyer, if that's any help to finding out who the other guy at the table was. But I tell ya, last night, he was looking around the room, mainly in that direction." Face pointed to the area where the television sat on a wooden unit.

"mmm," Hannibal was planning, because he took a cigar out of his pocket, lit it and puffed away at it. "Murdock, I want you to take Amy to work today. Take her car, its less obvious than Face's and then keep watch, if she leaves the LA Courier, follow her. Don't let her cotton on, whatever you do!"

"Yeah, coz she's likely to go mad," Face added.

"OK, Colonel" Murdock saluted Hannibal in his usual fun way.

"And just be careful, you might not be the only person watching her." Hannibal added. Murdock nodded as if to say he understood.

"So, what are we going to do?" Face asked.

"We're going to find what Gregory boy is looking for," Hannibal beamed.

"He's on the jazz, man, he's on the jazz" BA could be heard muttering at the table drinking his glass of milk.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy finally emerged from her bedroom dressed for work. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt, just cut above the knees, a pretty white short-sleeved blouse and high black stiletto shoes. Her make up was light and as she walked through to the lounge, she was fixing her earrings. She grabbed her purse from the coffee table she'd left it the night before and checked its contents to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Right, what are you guys up to today?"

"Well, Murdock here is going to take you to work, so he can commandeer your car. What time are you likely to finish?"

"About 5pm, I suppose, unless something comes up."

"Well, Face will pick you up then, is that OK?"

"Yeah, OK. And what are you guys going to do?" Amy was a little baffled by Hannibal's comments, but wasn't in the mood to protest.

"Well, we're going to commandeer your apartment for this morning," Hannibal smiled. "We've got some background to run on a potentially new client and what better place to hide out than in your apartment? It's a comfy enough place to hide out for a while, whilst we do some digging about." He lied.

"Right, well, I leave Face in charge with my apartment then." And with that, Amy grabbed a spare set of keys from a drawer in the kitchen and tossed them to Face, which he caught. "Face, I expect to find this place as I left it, you hear! Otherwise you're in trouble!" And she looked at him in such away, screwing up her eyes as if to say she meant it too.

"Huh, why me?" Face wasn't overjoyed by his responsibility.

"Because, these guys wreck even the most luxurious apartment _you_ can con, so imagine what damage they could do to _my_ actual apartment? Can I trust you?"

"OK, OK. I promise this place will be as you left it." Face smiled at her, in his you can trust me kind of way.

"Right then, I'll see you guys later. Some of us have work to do!" Amy said as she grabbed a larger shoulder bag, which contained her notebooks and everything else she needed for her job and left her apartment with Murdock, closing the door behind them.

They waited until Amy was definitely along the corridor outside and out of earshot.

"BA, you still got that metal detector in the back of the van?" Hannibal asked. BA nodded back and left the apartment to get the metal detector.

"Hannibal, do you really think that's necessary?" Face whined.

"Yes, the thing we are looking for could be metal, Face, and if it is, we'll find it quicker." Hannibal grinned.

"But what if it isn't metal."

"Then we tear Amy's apartment apart," Hannibal grinned again, especially when he saw the expression of Face's face! "Lets just try this first, eh?"

BA started walking around Amy's apartment with the detector in his arms, concentrating on the area first that Face had said Greg had been most interested in. The walls and the floor came up with nothing in that area, but it wasn't long before the metal detector was beeping at the fitted unit along the wall.

It was a large built in unit that went across the majority of one wall of the apartment; it had various shelving and drawers, but also a large enough space for a television to sit within it. Below where the television sat, there were a couple drawers down the left hand side; the right side was shelving where the VCR sat. They weren't sure if there were screws or nails that might have been setting it off. The television unit also could have been setting it off, but they thought they'd check it out in case.

BA hurriedly pulled out one of the drawers and emptied the contents untidily onto the floor. He looked inside the drawer and then threw it aside. Face winced; he could see BA was going to rip the whole unit apart at this rate and knew he'd be the one having to do the smooth talking to Amy. The contents in the drawer were mainly videos cassettes. BA then grabbed at the other drawer and emptied the contents of this drawer too.

"Hold it, BA" Hannibal called. "Look at the end of the drawer". Hannibal pointed to the drawer and sure enough, it was double skinned. The end was thicker. Hannibal took the drawer and tapped away at the double skin from inside the drawer. It came away with ease and inside it laid a small key.

"Bingo, guys!" Hannibal said as he held up the key.

"mmm…looks like a key to a safety deposit box to me". Face took the key from Hannibal and studied it.

BA started putting the contents of the drawers back, not so carefully.

"BA! Will you be careful with that, it's my head that's going to roll if this place isn't back to normal!"

"Ah man, you ain't afraid of Amy are you?"

"Never underestimate the powers of a woman, BA!" Hannibal chipped in before Face could protest, winking at Face.

Once the apartment had been put back to normal and some adjustments had been made to Hannibal's specifications, the guys swiftly departed, Face locking the apartment door behind him and putting the keys into his pocket.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

As per Hannibal's request, Murdock had dropped Amy off outside her office and then ditched her car somewhere out of site. He'd decided to watch the office from a bench across the street, in a coffee shop, and various other places he could lurk without being spotted. He actually quite enjoyed this game; he was able to be PI Murdock, Private Investigator. He scribbled in his invisible notebook certain times of the day and what he had spotted:

09.30am - A woman in red coat and short skirt, (nice legs), walking a small poodle dog. Billy liked her.

10.05am - Man with briefcase walks past.

But more importantly he was watching the comings and goings of the LA Courier-Express' office. If Amy left that building he would follow. However she didn't, but he did notice a florist delivery van pull up and a guy delivered a bunch of red roses. Murdock wondered if they could be from Mr Ex-boyfriend, Greg, himself, to soften up Amy some more.

Murdock thought he'd call into the team to just give them an update, he phoned from a phone box on the corner, so he could keep the office in site and rang the van's number.

"Hello! Mr Lee's Chinese Laundry Service." Hannibal said in his Mr Lee's accent.

"Hannibal, it's PI Murdock"

"Hi ya Murdock," Hannibal reverted back to his normal voice and grinned. "Private Investigator, huh? I like it Murdock!"

BA, who was sitting next to Hannibal in the van, could be heard in the background grumbling "Fool" whilst shaking his head.

"Anything to report, Captain?"

"No, not really, just a delivery of red roses into the office at 11 hundred hours, Colonel. That's the only possible unusual thing so far."

"Wonder if they're from a certain person, trying to win back his sweetheart?"

"Yeah, well, if that's the case, it ain't gonna work, Colonel. Everyone knows it's a myth that women love red roses."

"Er, no, Murdock. Women _do_ love red roses!" Hannibal corrected him.

"Oh!" Murdock replied rather surprised. "Well, whoever they're for, they got two dozen!"

"OK, well, just keep an eye on her. If she leaves that building follow her. This guy could mean trouble and I don't want her out of our site if he is."

"OK. Any luck in her apartment, Colonel?"

"Yeah, we found a key. Face thinks it could be to some kind of safety deposit box or something. He's working on that right now."

"OK muchacho! Private Investigator Murdock has work to do. I'm over and out!" And Murdock put the phone down and took up a new position for watching the LA Courier-Express building.

At about 12.30pm, Murdock noticed a familiar face standing outside the LA Courier office entrance. It was Amy's ex, Greg. A very tall figure, short dark hair and quite handsome qualities that would give Face a run for his money, Murdock thought to himself. He was wearing a grey suit, looking extremely smart as to impress. The attire helped enhance his handsome features. He was holding a single red rose. Murdock could only assume it was one missing from the bunch that was delivered earlier.

Shortly after his arrival, Amy emerged from the entrance doors and gave him a kiss on the cheek to greet him. He handed her the single rose in which she laughed at slightly. They stood there and chatted briefly and then walked off down the street. It was time for Murdock to move. He followed them, from the other side of the street, to a little quaint restaurant, tucked off the main noisy streets of the city.

"Sly old fox," Murdock muttered to himself shaking his head. He just hoped Amy wouldn't fall for this sucker.

Murdock made some notes in his invisible notepad and took photos with his invisible camera from afar, zooming in on the subjects. He could see them laughing together. Amy seemed at ease with the man, although a couple of times it looked liked he'd tried something that she wasn't too keen on and showed her disapproval. Either a hand on her leg, or he'd tried to kiss her hand. They were in the restaurant for over an hour and then they walked back to her office. Again, Greg, tried to kiss her, but as far as Murdock could work out, she had turned her head so that it had to be a peck on the cheek. Then she returned into the LA Courier offices, twiddling the single red rose she had in her hands.

Murdock immediately reported back to Hannibal what he'd seen.

"OK Murdock, stick with it, just in case. Face will be along at five o'clock, so as soon as he arrives, return back to us. We're around the block from Amy's apartment, out of sight."

"OK, Colonel." Murdock put the phone down in the phone booth and returned to a safe position to watch the building he'd been studying all day.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Five o'clock, on the dot, a white Corvette with a distinctive red stripe down its side, parked up outside the LA Courier-Express building entrance. This was Murdock's cue to leave his position. Face got out of the car and leaned on the side of the car carefully and waited patiently for Amy. He'd been updated through Hannibal, Murdock's findings of the day, so he was interested to see if Amy would confess her lunchtime engagement.

Amy emerged once again through the entrance; confident as ever with every stride she took and walked over to Face. Face greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, which puzzled Amy, her expression showed it and then he opened the passenger door of the Corvette for her to get in.

"What was that about?" Amy asked before she got in the car.

"Oh just in case we're being watched by anyone, want to keep the whole in a _relationship_ story realistic". Face winked at her.

"Oh, you guys are just paranoid!" Amy protested but laughed at the whole idea of it all.

As she got into the car, Face closed the door behind her and ran round to jump into the drivers seat. He turned the key in the ignition, looked over at Amy, flashed her his smile and then drove off.

"So, anything interesting happen at work today?" Face fished.

"No, not really. Got a great lead on a story," Amy replied.

"Really, kid, nothing? Great story eh?"

"You know don't you?" Amy asked, turning to face him as much as she could in a small convertible car.

"Know what?" Face lied.

"I saw Greg at lunchtime?"

"No! Did you?" Face pretended. "What did the creep want?"

"Yeah I did! And he's not a creep!" Amy jumped to her ex's defence. "It was nice actually, bit weird, but really nice."

"Weird?"

"Well I suppose I didn't think I'd be able to sit with him and have a civil conversation since all that had happened. But it was a long time ago."

"Amy, just be careful, I, We," Face corrected himself, "don't trust him".

"Oh Face, come on!" Amy replied angrily, "I was with the guy for over four years! I'm the one who should be judging as to whether I can trust him!"

"OK, OK," Face thought he'd change the subject, slightly. "But I've got something I need to tell you". Face looked nervous. Amy could tell it too.

"What?"

"You're not going to like what I've got to say".

"What Face, what is it?"

"It's your apartment!"

"You guys have wrecked it" Amy raised her voice angrily. "I'm gonna kill the four of you, I swear to god!"

"No! It wasn't us! Its been ransacked though. We had the whole thing bugged. We heard it!"

"What? She said a little surprised, but then anger returned. "What do you mean you heard it?"

"Hannibal had BA put a bug in. They didn't find the bug, but we do know they were looking for something."

"AND you guys listened in, and did _nothing_?" She was even more frustrated now that the guys had just sat there and listened into her apartment being trashed.

"We can't find out what they're looking for if they know we're onto them."

"Great!"

"And," Face said nervously for the reaction he may receive, "we think Greg was there. We think he let them in."

"Oh Face, you're being ridiculous now!" she replied angrily. "He was with me for most of the afternoon and besides, he doesn't even have a key anymore! You've got his set!"

But Face knew Greg had been there, Hannibal had gone up to the apartment in his usual array of disguise, this time as a maintenance man and had hung around the corridor, to see if he could catch a glimpse of the guys. Four smartly dressed men in suits had walked past him and he was sure one of them had been Greg.

"OK, OK," Face tried to reason with her. "But Hannibal wants us to go in first and then Hannibal, BA and Murdock will follow. Hannibal wants the place checked for bugs. He's sure he heard them tapping your phone."

"What? Why?" Amy was confused by this whole affair. "If you ask me, you guys have been on one job too many lately and need a holiday!"

Face laughed at her last comment, he couldn't agree more.

"I don't know kid. Maybe they didn't find what they were looking for and think by tapping your phone, you'll give them a clue or something." But he knew they hadn't found what they were looking for because they had it and Hannibal thought for Amy's safety she was better off not knowing this bit of information and so as Hannibal had requested, Face didn't tell Amy about the key.

Face pulled the corvette outside Amy's apartment building's entrance. Face gave a call to Hannibal to say they had arrived and then they both got out of the car.

"So, what did you do with the roses kid?"

"Huh? How'd you know about?"

Face smiled and opened the door for her.

"You guys have been bloody tailing me all day!" Amy said angrily. "I gave the bloody things to the receptionist if you must know!"

Face grinned with satisfaction; maybe Amy wasn't going soft on Greg just yet.

When they reached Amy's apartment, the door was locked shut. Face used the set of key's she'd given him earlier that day to open the door, as Amy seemed afraid to go in. As she reluctantly opened the door to her apartment, Amy gasped with shock and burst into tears. They walked in but they couldn't go far, for the mess that surrounded them. Face took Amy into his arms to comfort her.

The apartment had been literally turned upside down. Every cupboard, drawer, shelf had been emptied or cleared onto the floor. Even her bedroom hadn't gone untouched. As far as Face could make out, it was made to look as if she'd been burgled.

"Hey, kid, we'll get this mess sorted in no time. Just check the slimballs haven't taken anything." But he knew they hadn't and the fact that the door hadn't been forced suggested they'd had a key. But Face thought best not to mention that to Amy, she was distressed enough, he just made a mental note to himself that they had to change that lock. Face was guessing now, if Greg had been involved, he could have always had a spare key cut, handed back his original set and Amy would have been none the wiser. The more he thought about it, the more he was getting to dislike the guy.

Hannibal, BA and Murdock arrived shortly after. Hannibal put his fingers to his lips as if to say don't say a word to them and then BA scouted the apartment to check for bugs. Hannibal had been right, they had tapped the phone and there was a bug in the apartment, as well as their own in the lounge area. Hannibal nodded to Face and Face burst into a story to enable them to all talk.

"Hey, Johnny! Hi. Yeah bit of a mess isn't it? I was just passing by to help Amy with a story we're doing together!" Face said, "See, here's Murdock and BA they're coming over too to discuss photos etc. etc. It's a big story!"

Murdock took Amy out of Face's arms and gave her a hug too. She was still so upset to look at her apartment. They were all a little shocked by the state of the apartment.

"It's OK Amy, we're help you clear this up. It doesn't look like anything's been broke." Murdock said, and then whispered "and we're get the mud suckers that did this!"

As the guys worked, they were careful not to say anything that could give their game away, between them they gradually cleared things away. The guys put things away the best they could, but Amy thought to herself she'd have to go through everything gradually and put it away where it should really go another day, but at least if it got cleared tonight that would be a good thing, she couldn't bear to look at the mess anymore. The thought of some stranger going through her property gave her the creeps.

Amy walked into her bedroom, Murdock followed as if to assist, but when he saw the various lingerie garments among other items of clothing strewn all over her room, he decided she might want to take care of her room by herself and he was right. She walked into the room; sat on the bed and let the tears flow for a minute. She couldn't quite believe herself how upsetting it was. Crying wasn't going to make the matter go away, so she took a deep breath, wiped her face and got on with tidying the room, muttering "bastards" under her breathe.

Once her apartment was looking remotely normal again, Murdock was the first to complain that he was hungry and suggested that he'd go get them all a takeaway.

Amy grabbed her purse to insist on paying for the guys' meals, but Face gestured for her to put her money away, as he grabbed his wallet in his back pocket of his jeans and handed Murdock some cash.

It wasn't long before Murdock returned with the food, he'd been to KFC, Amy had secretly hoped he'd return with a Chinese. They all sat around Amy's dining room table eating their chicken burgers and chips. Knowing that the flat was bugged, the guys talked mainly in their code to discuss Hannibal's plan further. Amy so desperately wanted to ask and understand why her flat had been bugged, but couldn't. The code they talked made sense to them, but to Amy, she was having trouble catching on. She was always amazed to how they understood one another talking absolute rubbish.

"So, what's the film you're shooting Johnny?" Face asked.

"Oh it's the old, Cat and Mouse scenario. What they don't know is that I play one very clever cat!" Hannibal grinned.

Once they'd finished their food, Hannibal signalled for Murdock to start up the vacuum cleaner, in close proximity to the bug they'd found. He stood there vacuuming away, so that it made its whirling noise, whilst Hannibal discussed quickly with Amy the next moves.

"Kid, we're gonna leave you now, but we can hear everything in this apartment too, remember." Hannibal reassured her. "Face is gonna give you a call in half an hour, make the call an interesting listen," Hannibal winked at her, "so that BA and I can do our stuff OK? We need a good distraction so we can get close to their van."

"OK," Amy confirmed she understood her orders.

"Think Dakota Haines," Hannibal grinned.

"How do you know…?" Amy blushed.

"Murdock and Face told me" Hannibal winked at her. "Apparently she was pretty impressive!"

Amy raised an eyebrow and smiled at Hannibal.

"Face will drop back later, so you aren't on your own tonight alright?"

"Alright. But Hannibal, he doesn't have to…" she slightly protested, but really she thought, tonight she would be grateful of the company.

Hannibal nodded over to Murdock to stop the vacuuming.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna have to go! I got a two hour drive so that I'm on set for the early hours of tomorrow morning!" Hannibal said in his Johnny character.

"OK Johnny! I'll see you soon!"

"I'll call you sweetheart." And Hannibal left the apartment.

"Yeah, Amy we better make a move. I don't think tonight's the right night to be discussing photos you want shot for that story. We'll catch up with you in the office tomorrow" Murdock winked at her.

"Yeah, night Amy!" BA also gave a little wink as if to say everything will be all right and then both BA and Murdock left the apartment, following Hannibal to the van.

"You gonna be alright Amy?" Face asked. "Just I better go, I got that interview remember?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Amy responded in character. "I'll be fine, think I'm gonna have a bath later and just go to bed."

"Look, I'll call you when I get there and I promise I'll be back by nine, ten at the latest." Face reassured her and then also left the apartment.

Amy was alone. She poured herself a glass of red wine, she felt that she deserved it and then put the radio on. She was slightly disturbed by the fact that someone she didn't know was listening to her and she didn't know why either, so felt the radio may give her some privacy. She continued clearing away and tidying some of the drawers, rearranging some of the shelves. Before she knew it half an hour had past and the phone was ringing. She assumed it had to be Face, and it was. She remember what Hannibal had said 'Something interesting to listen to; Dakota Haines!' She took a large gulp of her wine, to help her nerves and confidence.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, its Templeton, as promised thought I'd call you."

"Oh hi, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Oh just sitting outside this guys house, I'll have to do this interview in a minute, but wanted to hear the sound of your voice first." Face was actually around the corner from Amy's apartment.

Amy gave a little seductive laugh, which kind of took Face a little back from the conversation.

"I've been waiting for your call, sugar. I'm ever so lonely here, Templeton." Amy rarely called Face, Templeton. For this scenario it seemed apt to call him by his first name, it helped her imagine him to be a different person to Face. She wouldn't be able to do this if she was talking to Face.

"Yeah, well I shouldn't be too long."

"I hope not, I'm just laying here, on my couch, in that little pink lingerie you bought me, sugar, thinking of what I would like to do to you." She said slowly and seductively.

Face gave a slight cough, shocked by Amy's words and her tone.

"And what's that honey?" He continued with the dialogue.

"Well, I keep imagining that I would start with your lips, your soft, soft, lips, sugar. I'd just wanna kiss them first."

Face groaned in the background uncomfortably.

"And then I'd move my lips to kiss at one of your ears, coz I know how that drives you crazy, sugar." Amy was trying not to laugh as she tried to talk seductively to Face. Face on the other end of the telephone sitting in his corvette, was feeling a little uneasy. "And then I'd very slowly move down, loosening your tie. Oh in fact I'd take that tie right off you and wear it myself. That's all mind. And then I'd unbutton your shirt, very slowly, caressing every inch of your body with my lips."

"Oh boy, why me?" Face could be heard moaning on the other end of the phone.

Amy hearing Face's comments continued trying not to laugh.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for me to make love to you, sugar". Amy held her breath for she was scared she'd giggle.

"Sweetheart, keep talking like this, and I'm gonna ditch the interview." Face responded uneasily. He undid the top button of his shirt and rubbed his neck, as he was feeling a little hot under his collar. Any other woman saying these things to him, he would have been lapping it up. He just hadn't expected Amy to be saying these sorts of things, ever, let alone to him. Although he realised she was doing it for effect, it still made him feel uncomfortable. Women were his weakness after all, especially when they talked like this to him. He was also aware that they were being listened to: not only by the cronies that did over Amy's apartment, which this little show was obviously being put on for, but also by Murdock sitting in the van.

"Oh, sugar, the sooner you come back and keep me warm the better. I'm hot for you baby but I'm getting awfully cold on this couch."

"I promise, I'll be back at nine honey. I'll speed up this interview if it kills me! I shouldn't be in there more than half an hour."

"Well it's been a really long day, so I'm going to take a hot bath in a minute, and then slip into bed. If I'm asleep when you get in, make sure you wake me! I'll let you decide on how you _want_ to wake me." Amy pressed on in a seductive tone.

At this point, Hannibal came by the corvette to give Face the signal that he could end the call.

"Honey, I promise, I'll wake you!" Face responded relieved he could end the call. "I gotta go, don't know how I'm going to concentrate on this interview now, but it looks like the guy's ready for me."

"I'm ready for you Templeton, I'll be waiting!" Amy whispered.

They both put the phone down. Amy still tried not to giggle because she knew the apartment was bugged and so walked into the bathroom to run her hot bath, where she felt the running water might muffle her laughter. And then she had a momentary thought, 'oh gosh what it if wasn't interesting enough', but she'd gone as far as she'd dared on the phone to Face.

Face undid another button of his shirt, got out of the corvette and took his jacket off. He walked a few yards down the street, opened the side door of the van and took his usual seat. Murdock was sitting in his usual seat opposite with some headphones on. Murdock took the headphones off and beamed at Face.

"You heard everything, right?" Face looked at him concerned.

"Relax, Faceman, she was playing with ya!" Murdock smiled. "I'm a little surprised at our gal mind? But then lest we forget, she is a woman!"

Face groaned again. He could far from forget she was a woman. He was feeling totally uncomfortable about the whole conversation he'd just had, even if it had been fictitious.

Hannibal and BA got into the van and took off their black balaclavas.

"How did Amy do?"

"Fine Colonel just fine!" Murdock said as he patted Face on the back.

"The van was certainly interested in whatever she was saying." BA chuckled. "We were able to pin that device on without any trouble."

"I bet they were," Face added sharply, "At my expense!"

Hannibal grinned at Face.

"What did you say to her?" Face asked not trusting Hannibal's smile.

"I just asked her to make it interesting."

"Interesting!"

"Face relax, you're suppose to be lovers, you could hardly talk about the weather!" Hannibal said. "Anyway, what she say?"

"You don't want to know!" Face responded sharply to Hannibal's question and rubbed his neck in his gesture of unease.

Murdock was about to tell Hannibal, but Face's expression towards him, changed his mind.

"Put it this way, Colonel, if old ex-lover boy was listening in, he won't have been too happy with what he heard." Murdock beamed at Face.

"Great, that's it, laugh away guys" Face whined, "it's always me isn't it! Why am I the one always putting my neck on the line, huh?"

As per a usual occurrence in the A Team, Hannibal, BA and Murdock were chuckling at Face's expense.

"So, what do we do now?" Face asked trying to change the subject from him.

"Ahh Face, my friend, the cat is a patient creature. It waits for the mouse to poke itself out of its hole" Hannibal grinned, and took out a cigar from his top left hand pocket.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

It was coming close to nine o'clock. The evening was now getting dark and the streetlights outside started to flicker on.

Since Face's telephone conversation with Amy, the guys had been sitting in the van watching the entrance to Amy's apartment building, unsure if anything would happen. Everything looked quiet and the van they'd placed the tracker, hadn't moved, so it meant they were still listening in on Amy.

"Colonel" Murdock pointed in the direction of someone walking to the entrance of the apartments "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C".

"Creep!" Face replied to the game, also spotting Greg. "Very good Murdock, at least I'm not the only one who thinks this guy's a creep!"

"Interesting," Hannibal said. "If he is linked to this key, they sure want it pretty bad."

"But what if he isn't linked to the key, Colonel?" Murdock asked.

"Then, he sure wants something else pretty bad," Face replied sarcastically.

"Oh he's linked alright. Its just too coincidental." Hannibal confidently.

* * *

XXXXXXX

As a usual woman's mind works, Amy had got side tracked into sorting some more things in her apartment before getting into her bath. She'd decided to get it over and done with and then she would try to relax as best she could in her bath. She still had the radio on lightly in the background to comfort her. She tested the bath; it had gone cold a little, so she added some more hot water. While the water run, she finished her glass of wine, got undressed and wrapped a towel around her head, so that her hair wouldn't get wet and then got in the hot bath. The hot water relaxed her tense, stressed body and she laid in the bath relaxing, bubbles gently fizzing and popping around her. She'd probably been in the bath ten minutes when she heard a knock at the door. She thought it was getting close to nine o clock, so it could be Face. She wished she'd told him to use the spare key now she'd given him.

She got out of the bath, wrapped a large bath towel around her, but removed the towel from her head and just checked her hair in the mirror before walking to her front door. She left wet footprints in her carpet where she walked, still dripping with water.

"Who is it?" she shouted through the door and then checked the peephole, just to check if it was Face before opening the door.

"It's Greg!"

"Greg!" Amy opened the door. "Wasn't lunch with me enough?"

"Are you kidding?" He smiled at her.

"Look, Greg, I've had my apartment done over, I'm really not sure I'm in the mood for idol chitchat".

"I've brought wine" Greg persisted holding a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"OK, OK, one glass, I could probably do with a drink after this evenings shenanigans!"

They walked over to the kitchen area, where Amy fetched two glasses and a bottle opener. Greg opened the bottle of wine and poured it into the glasses.

"Do you mind if I get changed?"

"mmm... I'd rather you didn't, you're looking pretty hot". He eyed her up and down.

"What? In a bath towel?"

"Yeah, but I can imagine that beautiful damp body of yours underneath that bath towel," and he moved forward and placed his hand on her cheek, brushed her hair slightly off her face and moved in to kiss her. Amy hesitated initially, but didn't resist, she closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She remembered that kiss too well.

Greg released the kiss, smiling at her and then passed her a glass of wine and she took a large sip from of it. It felt like her heart was pounding so loudly he would be able to hear it.

"Greg, I'm not sure we should be doing this." Amy's mind was filled with confusion.

He took her other hand and led her to the couch, where they both sat down.

"So, what happened this evening?"

"Oh, don't ask! My apartment was done over. So I've spent the whole evening putting it roughly back together again."

"So maybe I've come at the right time to keep you company, huh?" He said as he placed his glass on the coffee table, took Amy's out of her hand, who'd nearly finished her glass and placed hers also onto the coffee table too. Greg hesitated towards Amy initially but kissed her again, passionately, gently holding her head in both arms, stroking her hair and her neck. Amy just melted into his arms. It had been a long time, but she remembered his touch.

"Greg, I'm not sure about this." Amy pulled away. "It's been a long time."

"Amy, it's been too long, too long babe!" and he moved towards her to kiss her again, this time with little resistance from her.

Amy and Greg kissed passionately on the couch. This was a man she'd been in love with for over four years. They'd always been good together, he knew what made her tick, he knew what buttons to press and he was pressing them all correctly right now. Before she knew it, he'd gently undone her towel, so she was lying naked on the couch and Greg was on top of her kissing her passionately. She groaned slightly, undoing his shirt to feel his bare chest against hers.

* * *

XXXXXXX

In the van, they could hear exactly what was going on in Amy's apartment and weren't feeling very comfortable about listening to it. Face leaned forward to turn off the volume on their bug in Amy's apartment, but Hannibal stopped him.

"Hannibal, I don't think we should be listening to this," Face said a little uncomfortable with what he was hearing. "This is Amy we're listening to!"

"Face, if this guy is trouble, then we need to keep a listen out, for Amy's sake". Hannibal replied.

"I don't like it either, Faceman, but Hannibal is right, if something goes down, we need to know about it!" Murdock agreed.

"Oh, something's going down by the sound of it" Face responded sarcastically. He sat back in his chair; his expression in his face was of unease.

"You know, what I don't like about this is, if this guy, really is in on it. Then he knows he's being listened to, too! Right?" Murdock said pointing a finger to the speaker in front of them. "Then this is just a game to him, he's just using her. If he hurts her…"

"Yeah, you got a point Murdock." Face interrupted. "I know what this creep is doing! He wants me to catch them in the act," Face looked at his watch and pointed to the time. "Creep! He's using her! I wanna..." Face was ready to get out of the van.

"Amy will come to her senses in a minute, she's a girl who's got her head screwed on," Hannibal hoped. "What Greg doesn't know, is that Amy knows she's being listened to, too!"

Face fiddled with his collar, as he usually did when nervous or agitated. Murdock sat back and put the cap over his face, as if this would blot out what they were hearing. BA just sat in the drivers seat with a disapproving look punching his fists and cracking his knuckles, which unnerved the rest of the team slightly.

"Yeah, if he hurts Amy, you guys are the least of his worries, you wait until he meets me!" BA growled to himself.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Greg and Amy continued to kiss passionately on the couch. Amy's body had totally given in to Greg; it had been a while since a guy had touched her in this way. While his left hand remained stroking her face and hair, his right hand travelled down her body, gently caressing her breast, down the side of her stomach so it tickled slightly, where she gave a slight giggle, to holding her buttock. He lifted her leg and caressed her thigh and the back of her knee, positioning himself between her legs. He started to undo his flies. He insert his fingers into her vagina, she was moist, ready for sex. She arched her back and moaned slightly in pleasure by his touch. He wanted her; he wanted to claim her back. He had his eyes open and watched her face with a slight grin on his face that Amy couldn't see, her eyes were closed and her body was asking for him to enter her. She could feel him hard and aroused against the softness of her stomach. He undid his flies and adjusted himself, she pushed at his pants as if to get them off and opened herself up for him, moaning and breathing heavily with the kissing.

"Oh Amy, honey," Greg whispered into her ear. "I've wanted this since I laid eyes on you."

Just as she felt his penis touch the lips of her vagina, Amy's eyes shot open.

"NO! Stop! This isn't right!" she said shouted firmly. She struggled, trying to sit up and push Greg off of her. "No, we can't do this!" She suddenly remembered that the apartment was bugged. Not only were some strangers somewhere listening to her but also, so were the guys! This thought alone stopped her in her tracks. Her body still tingled with the excitement of sex. God what was she thinking. How could she have been so stupid to fall for him again?

"Amy, come on. This is like old times." Greg was kneeling on the couch, his flies were undone and he was totally exposed, ready to make love.

"No, Greg. Not tonight." She got off the couch, wrapping the towel around her; she finished her glass of wine to calm her nerves and rushed to her bedroom. Her body still aroused by what had just happened on the couch, "I've gotta get dressed."

Greg followed her to her room, tucking himself back into his pants and opened the door where she was frantically putting on her underwear.

"Greg, please give me some privacy!" She tried to usher him out of the room.

"Oh babe, I've seen it before, come on! You were hot for it" Greg persisted. "Come on, don't leave me like this, I'll have to take a cold shower otherwise!"

"No, Greg, now get out! Take a bloody cold shower!" Amy said angrily.

"You worried lover boy going to catch you in the act?" Greg took hold of her and held her very close. She could feel he was still aroused. He tried to persuade her to continue their passion by caressing her naked body. He flicked the bra strap she'd just put on off her shoulders and slowly wrapped his arms around her to gently stroking her naked back. Amy had a momentary relapse by his gently caressing but then came back to her senses.

"No!" Amy pushed him away. "I'm sorry, OK. This just got out of hand. It's been a long time Greg. You've been back in my life not even two days, after two years! You can't just expect to walk into my life, as if nothing's changed. Things have changed! I've changed! Now get out, whilst I get dressed, please." And she pushed him out of her room, and closed the door behind him. "I'll be two minutes."

Within two minutes she'd emerged wearing a short white cotton dress, with a belt hanging off her hips, so that the dress was pulled so it was slightly baggy up top, and hung off one shoulder. The skirt was short showing off her beautifully tanned legs. It was the first thing she grabbed from her wardrobe and wondering whether it was appropriate after what had just happened. Her face was still a little flushed from their earlier antics on the couch.

"I poured you another glass of wine." Greg said as he handed it to her. She took a sip. She was already starting to feel light headed with the wine she'd already drunk that evening. Was he trying to get her drunk?

"Look, I think you should leave."

"Please Amy, I don't want to leave it like this," Greg glanced at his watch. "Look I'm sorry, I just still have feelings for you."

"Greg, you can't do this to me. This is not a game."

"Look, lets take a walk, gets some air, huh?" Greg suggested. "Catch up on old times or something. I want to know more about you, get to know you again. Can we at least try to become friends?"

* * *

XXXXXXX

The team sat anxiously in the van, listening to the conversation.

"Oh god, Amy, don't go for a walk with that creep!" Face panicked; half ready to jump out of the van he opened the side door, thinking it was his time to turn up. "I'm going, Hannibal!"

"Face, hang on!" Hannibal said stopping him in his tracks "Murdock, if she goes, follow by foot, but hang back a bit OK. Face, put this on." Hannibal signalled to BA, and BA handed Face a bug.

"What's this for?" Face asked. He took the bug from BA and fastened it somewhere where it couldn't be detected.

"Plan B."

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Greg, its really late. I really think you should leave."

"Oh, come on, it'll be nice. It's a mild evening; we can prowl around the city, like the good old days. We can talk; catch up, if that's what you want? Maybe we can go and find that old café we use to sit at, huh?"

Amy hesitated for a while. This was Greg. She was safe.

"Oh, OK…let me get my boots on."

Greg smiled at her.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Five minutes later Amy and Greg emerged from the entrance to the apartment building. Murdock was already out of the van and Face had jumped into his corvette. Both of them had radios on them. Murdock followed Amy and Greg around the block, but stayed well back, so not to be noticed.

The pair hadn't been walking long, when a black limousine pulled up along side them. Murdock radioed Hannibal and Face.

"Colonel this doesn't look good" Murdock started to run. "Some limo's just pulled up!"

The limo door opened and a large smartly dressed man got out of the car and shoved a gun in Amy's face.

"Scream and you're dead Miss Allen. Get in!"

Amy and Greg did as they were told and got into the limo. The limo pulled away with such speed, Murdock was left panting just in the spot Amy had just stood.

"Its no good Hannibal, I didn't get there in time."

"Face, follow that limo and make sure you get seen, we'll be right behind you." Hannibal radioed over to Face who was starting the engine of the corvette.

"Oh boy," Face whined. "Why is it always me Hannibal? OK, here goes, head into lions mouth!" and his car screeched after the limo.

"Think of it as more you're the cheese for my mouse" Hannibal chuckled down the radio to Face.

"You know, that doesn't even make it sound better!"

* * *

XXXXXXX

Amy and Greg sat in the back seat of the limo; next to Amy was a guy in a dark suit. She recognised him, but couldn't put her finger on it from where. In front of her were two of his goons. Both in suits; both pointing guns in her and Greg's direction. The guy sitting next to her, spoke first.

"Miss Allen, I'm sorry I've had to call upon you like this. But I'm a very impatient person and I believe you have something of mine, a small key?"

"A key? Who are you? How can I possibly have something of yours?" Amy asked nervously. Her heart was pounding rather loudly pumping her blood around her body fast; she was scared. "Are you the slimball responsible for ransacking my apartment?"

"My name is Lance Johnson. And yes I may have been responsible for the mess at your apartment" He smiled. "And you _do_ have something of mine?"

Amy recognised the name, so she'd obviously read about him at some point. But what was he linked to and why did she recognise his face? She wanted to ask why also the bug in her apartment, but realised that would give the team away, so she left it.

"I don't! I really don't know what you are talking about!" Amy panicked. She truly didn't know what this guy was going on about and started to feel desperate that if he didn't get the answer he was looking for, things could get pretty messy, for her and Greg. But what was the answer he wanted?

"Miss Allen, please don't play games with me. One of my boys will be more than happy to put holes into your pretty little body!"

"Amy, just tell him what you know."

"Greg, I don't _know_ anything! You guys really don't know who you are dealing with here!" Amy was about to let the cat out of the bag about the team, but luckily bit her tongue. Hannibal always preferred the art of surprise, that's usually how he liked to work, so she changed her tune slightly. "You can't keep me here, I'm a reporter, if I don't turn up for work tomorrow, people will start asking questions."

"Sir, we've got a tail." The driver interrupted the conversation. "White corvette." Amy drew a breathe of relief, the team were on her tail.

"Who's in the corvette Miss Allen?" Johnson asked angrily noticing her sudden sense of calm.

"That's probably her boyfriend." Greg said. Amy could only assume he'd said it to get some brownie points with these guys or had Face been right after all?

"Yes, yes, it's my boyfriend." She confirmed.

"What's this boyfriend's name?"

"Templeton. Templeton Peck." Amy said nervously with a gun now pointing in her face.

"Pull over, and get him. Maybe Miss Allen will talk better with him in the car."

The limo pulled over and Face dropped back and pulled in a few cars behind. The next minute two rather large men, in Face's opinion, emerged from the limo and were pointing a gun into his face.

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" Face said smiling confidently at the two men.

"Get out of the car!"

Face was dragged from his car and while one had a gun pointing in his direction the other checked to see if he was carrying a gun and then they shoved Face into the back of the limo, to sit opposite Amy and Greg. The two goons got in either side of him and pointed their guns in his direction. They shut the doors to the limo behind them, one tapped on the window to signal the driver to move on and with that the limo started to drive off again.

"Fa.." Amy nearly said Face but corrected herself as he was shoved into the seat "Templeton!"

"There you are, sweetheart!" Face smiled confidently. "What's going on? I was just pulling up outside your apartment, when I saw you walking off with this creep," Face pointed towards Greg who was not amused by Face's comment. "So I started to follow you. Good job too, you were then hounded into this limo!"

"Well Peck" As a gun was firmly shoved into Face's cheek, "I was just explaining to Miss Allen here, that she has something of mine. A small key."

"And I said, I don't know what you are talking about," Amy replied angrily.

"Well, what if one of my men cut up pretty boy here?" One of the men unsheathed a knife from his inside pocket and pointed it at Face. "Would you remember?"

Amy started to panic. Face could clearly see his reflection in the knife and wasn't too pleased by it.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave him it out of it," desperation started in her voice.

"Wait, wait," Face shouted, "she doesn't know." Face confessed nervously to Johnson, gesturing the knife be removed from his face. Johnson agreed and his man took the knife away from his face, placing it back safely where it came from. Face tried to reach into his back pocket, but an untrusting gun was firmly stuck into his side. "I think I've got what you are looking for!"

"What?" Amy was a little surprised by Face's comments.

Johnson nodded to his men and they let Face reach inside his back pocket of his jeans, with his right hand. He kept his left hand up so they could see it. He held the key out in front of him, Johnson tried to grab it but he retracted his hand and hid the key in his fist.

"Uh uh ahh! Firstly I want Amy sitting by my side and not at that creeps." Face nodded in the direction of Greg who once again didn't look happy at Face's remarks about him.

"OK, Peck, you've got a deal".

As Face handed over the small key, he grabbed Amy's hand and moved her to his side, where he kept hold of her hand. One of the goons moved next to Greg, putting Greg in the middle of Johnson and himself.

"You OK?" Face asked with genuine concern, turning towards her and placing one hand on her cheek.

"Yeah! It think so. How did you…?" But Amy thought better not to ask.

"Yes, Peck, answer Miss Allen's question, how did you find this key?" Johnson asked intrigued, studying the key in his hand.

"Well, a few days ago, I was staying over in Amy's apartment. I had the day off and thought I'd watch a film. Low and behold when I opened the drawer to have a rummage for a film, the key just dropped out from the back of the drawer" Face lied. "I was gonna tell Amy about it, but when I saw the mess in her apartment this evening, I didn't want to worry her." Face smiled at the three men opposite him confidently. He'd been in situations like this before and hoped Hannibal was not too far behind.

"What's the key for any how?" Face asked, maybe pushing his luck slightly. "I guessed it must be some safety deposit box, right?"

There was silence. Nobody answered his question. Trained to take in as much information as possible, Face noticed that Greg was sitting rather relaxed for someone who should be being held against their will at gunpoint. He also noticed the guns were pointing at Amy and Face and by no means Greg. This was confirming his suspicions.

"Well, you've got your key, you might as well let Amy and me go, huh?" Face asked smiling as he did so.

"Sorry, can't do that. I want to make sure the contents to which this key holds, is still there."

"But how can I take the contents, if I don't even know where they are or what they are?" Face asked, hopefully fishing for some information that might help Hannibal.

"Well, the key does open a safety deposit box, I'll give you that much," Johnson laughed. "And as banks don't open until nine o'clock tomorrow morning, we're going to have to make our trip tomorrow."

* * *

XXXXXXX

Murdock had switched places with BA and was driving the van. BA was in the back watching and listening to the tracking devices they'd set up.

"BA, are we picking up Face loud and clear?"

"Yeah Hannibal, loud and clear!"

"I hope we get something that enables us to get a good position." Hannibal said "And that van, has it moved?"

"Yeah its on the move!"

"Something tells me it'll head in the same direction as Face."

"Shall I follow the limo or the van, Colonel?" Murdock asked.

"Stick with Face, I need to hear what he picks up and the bug can go out of range. Just make sure they don't realise we're following."

"Understood, Colonel" Murdock replied concentrating on the road ahead, following a black limousine.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Ah! Nice! The Orlando Hotel" Face said as he got out of the limousine at gunpoint. Amy followed him, holding on to his hand tightly. He put his arm around her waist as they started to walk.

They swiftly walked through the hotel entrance, with one of the gunmen holding a gun dug into Face's back. They got straight into the elevator with the gunman, they remained silent; Face had noticed they were going to the 5th floor. 'Not going to be easy to escape from there' he thought to himself. The hotel staff had been unaware that they'd been held at gunpoint, they'd walked in subtly and just got into the elevator. Something told Face they were already checked in.

Once the elevator reached the designated floor, Face and Amy were ushered out of the elevator, along the narrow corridor and were shoved into a hotel room. Face had noticed the number of the room.

"512, my lucky number," Face said sarcastically to the gunman.

The room was a twin room, two double beds sat in the middle of the room. There was the standard dressing table and chair that most hotel suites provided. The room had one small window and an en-suite. Face immediately scouted the room, but there was nothing that it could give them to enable an escape. The window was locked and if it had been open, it lead to nowhere and somehow he realised, Hannibal's plan would entail Amy and Face going to the bank tomorrow with Johnson.

"You OK Kid?" Face asked again. "Really?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy nodded. "Er, did you hear…" but before she could finish her question Greg is thrown into the room too.

"Ah creep, just the guy! So what's your part in all this?" Face smiled at him in an untrusting fashion. "I didn't see the guns being pointed at you? You got some cut in whatever's in that box? Come to spy on us, is that what it is?"

"Guys, guys stop it!" Amy interrupted. "Face, he was put into the limo at gunpoint with me, OK!"

Both of the men stared at each other; the tension between them could be cut with a knife.

"I've got to go to the bathroom. Be nice OK!" Amy said aiming her words at Face and closed the door behind her to the en-suite.

"Face, huh?" Greg smirked, he could show his true colours now Amy was out of the room. "What happened to Templeton? Is that coz you're her pretty boy?"

The anger rose if Face and he just ran toward Greg, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall.

"You know, I get called that a lot. And the people who call me it, don't realise there's a lot more to me that this pretty boy exterior!" Face said angrily through gritted teeth, his face so close to Greg's and his clench fist holding Greg's shirt, pressing firmly against his chest, pinning him against the wall.

"Listen Greg, lets get one thing straight. I don't care for you much. OK? And one thing I don't want to see is Amy get hurt. I don't trust you and I know she shouldn't either. But some how, you've got to her, but if it's the last thing I do, I'll prove you're the creep I think you are!"

"I can work on Amy, she's already warming to me! She was like putty in my hands earlier, didn't take her long either!" Greg smirked back. "I came so close too, to getting one over on you!" Greg held up his hand and gestured a very small gap between his index finger and his thumb. "This close I was."

This angered Face more, but he had to be careful not to let on to how much he really knew. Greg had been using Amy just to antagonise him, although Greg didn't know Face and Amy's true relationship, Face could tell he was just using her as if was some kind of sport and he didn't like that.

"Trust me, I don't make idle threats!" Face still had hold of his collar. "Leave Amy alone!" Face raised his fist and was ready to punch him one.

Amy came rushing out of the bathroom and cut in between them. Face lowered his arm.

"Face, let go of him!" she said angrily to Face. Greg smirked; this was also in his favour. "Greg, you alright?"

"Amy! Don't trust him!" Face sounded off at her crossly. "He's using you, sweetheart, to get at me!" Face went back into Templeton character, although it was hard to tell how much he was being sincere. Amy couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Face this angry. She'd rarely seen the guys loose their cool in her presence; they usually had it under control. BA was usually the one to start punching things, or breaking things, not Face. She took him to one side, away from Greg.

"And it's working! What's got into you?" Amy whispered to Face.

"Amy, just be careful what you say to him. He could be bugged or anything, all right? We'll just stick to our story OK?" Face made his actions look affectionate towards Amy as he could see in the corner of his eye Greg was watching them.

"Yeah OK. But I still don't think he's got anything to do with this."

"Amy, trust me, please. People change. You haven't seen this guy in two years. Who knows what he's in to? Look, I gotta go to the bathroom too. Just please don't…"

"Yeah, I know, OK!" But Amy still couldn't quite believe that Greg was in on this. She didn't trust him, in that she'd found him in bed with another woman, but she thought she could trust him with this. How could he possibly be involved? But she knew she had to go with Face on this, this is part of being a team and so she'd play along.

"What's lover boy gotta say?" Greg asked Amy once Face was out of the room.

"Greg, you can understand him being mad. You're my ex. He's not going to like, it is he?"

"And what about Johnny? He's not going to like what pretty boy is doing to him?"

Amy had forgotten this part of their story. The Johnny plot that Hannibal had made up didn't seem so necessary. Greg certainly hadn't used it against her as the guys had thought, but then everything had moved so quickly. But she could see that her being with 'Templeton', drove him a little crazy and she kind of liked that idea. Greg moved towards her again and tried to get close.

"Come on, you know me better than him?" Greg was trying it on again. He tried to stroke her hair and move into kiss her. Amy was starting to see what he was doing; he was really trying to push his luck with Face. He knew Face would be coming out of that bathroom any minute. He wanted a reaction.

"I know he wouldn't cheat on me!" Amy snapped back angrily. Not exactly true when she considered Face's reputation, but then Greg didn't know that truth.

As soon as she'd spoken the words, Greg had slapped her hard against the face. In a state of complete shock, she held her own hand where he'd slapped her as if to cool the sting. Face had seen Greg hit her as he came out of the bathroom; he ran at Greg and grabbed him by his collar again, throwing him against the wall.

"How about picking on someone your own size, slimball!" Face spat his words at him angrily through gritted teeth. Greg was probably a little taller and bigger in build than Face, but he reckoned with his experience, unbeknown to Greg, he'd be able to knock him out easily.

Greg seeing the difference in build also felt confident and tried to retaliate but before he knew what hit him, Face had swung a punch, hit Greg clean on the jaw and he fell to the floor out cold. Face shook his hand to ease out the pain of hitting him and turned to Amy.

"Hey, let me look at that!" he said softly, peeling her hand from her face. Her eyes were watery but she didn't cry. There were at least three definite red marks across the left of her cheek where Greg's fingers had left their mark. She knew now that Face was right about Greg all along, which hurt. She'd been in love with this guy for four years, how could he do this to her? Questions whizzed around her head doubting their whole relationship. She felt like a fool.

"If it's one thing I disapprove of!"

"Face, he's never hit me before, never!" Amy was in a total array of shock. "What's got into him?"

"Oh, I think you'll be surprised what greed and jealousy can do to a man," Face tried to comfort her. "People can change Amy, but usually when they do, it's not for the better."

Behind them Greg started to stir. Amy flinched as she saw Face turn around. Amy now understood why Hannibal didn't like her being around the guys, when they had to get heavy. He always would insist she stayed out of any of the trouble, when the guys knew they'd have to start using their fists. And now she was glad, because she didn't like watching it either. Face picked his head up by holding his collar of his shirt and gave him another hard punch in the jaw. Greg's head fell back on the floor out cold.

"Alone at last," Face winked at Amy. "That guy was really getting under my skin!"

"But he was, wasn't he? It wasn't some act!"

"Amy, you're part of the team. We look out for one another." Face tried to reassure her again. "If it was Murdock, or Hannibal for that matter, instead of me here, they'd have reacted in the same way. We don't trust him."

Face put his arm around her and drew her close, to try to comfort her. Amy just felt like she wanted to cry, but held it back. She needed to be strong, so she let go of Face.

"Come on, we've got work to do. Can you give me a hand?" Face, noticing her reluctance for comforting, started to move Greg onto one of the beds. Amy assisted and once Greg was on the bed, Face started rummaging through Greg's pockets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Well, checking for bugs and oh, look, his wallet!" Face waved the wallet at Amy smiling. "Lets see what we've got in here."

Face opened the wallet; it had the usual credit cards, cash and driving licence. Nothing unusual and then he came across a small piece of paper crumpled up amongst the cash. The paper looked like it had been torn from a corner of a pad or something. It had a date on one side and 56 on the other. Amy saw the date; Face had already worked it out.

"That's my birthday!"

"And so what's 56?"

"Well considering that's my birthday on that side, then that's the year I was born!"

Face quickly checked to see if he could find any bugs on Greg. There didn't appear to be any, which then made Face query why he was in the room in the first place. Probably to wind him up, which had worked to the point that Face had knocked him out cold. Face smiled at that thought and placed Greg's wallet back where he found it.

"Looks like we found the number to the key, then?" Face smiled at her, but Amy looked at him glumly. The guys had been right all along. Greg had been in on this, whatever it was. He probably had been there when her apartment had been trashed.

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere. "In some ways, I wish we had been wrong about him, I really do."

Amy wanted so much to ask how they'd found the key in her apartment, but in case there was a bug or something she decided to leave the questions. Face could tell by her silence, she was mulling things over in her head.

"Let's try to get some rest, huh? I think we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" Face said walked over to the other bed.

Face laid himself back on the bed, his head supported by the pillows and the headrest, so he could still see the room. Amy slipped off her boots and got inside the covers; she was starting to feel the cold and cuddled up to Face. As he put his arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder and tried to relax. She felt safe in his arms, with everything that had gone on, reality started to kick in. Face and Amy were in a dangerous situation, which she hoped Hannibal was working on. Face watched across the room where Greg lay on the other bed, unconscious. Face gave a cunning smile, although he would be sleeping with one eye open tonight.

* * *

XXXXXXX

BA sat in the back of the van with the headphones on, noting anything and everything he was getting from Face's bug.

"Hannibal, Face is in room 512 of the Orlando Hotel."

"Right, and that's where we're at, isn't it Murdock?"

"Yeah, sure Colonel, I've just hidden us around the block."

The guys sat there silently in the van until BA spoke again.

"Face has just laid Greg out cold." BA chuckled. Hannibal looked round to him and grinned. "He's found a piece of paper in Greg's wallet, Hannibal. Something about Amy's birthday and 56."

"You know, BA, the more I thought about this, the more I realised Gregory boy, here, has been mister predictable. I'd already started to work out the number to that key," Hannibal grinned to himself, puffing on his cigar. "And with the information Face got this morning, from his lady friend who works at a bank, I've pretty much narrowed down the bank in LA we need to visit."

"So, how did you work out that number then Hannibal?" Murdock looked over puzzled at his Colonel. Occasionally amazed to how astute he could be.

"Well, whatever we may believe, two years ago, I think he probably did still love Amy, in some way. He'd want a number he could remember."

"So what's the plan now, Colonel?"

"Well, the hungry cat is still always patient, so we'll sit tight for tonight, just in case Face needs us, but tomorrow we'll do some exterminating!"

* * *


	7. Part 7

**Part 7 **

The morning traffic of the city started to busy itself and could be heard from the street below through the hotel window. A siren, probably a fire engine, could be heard in the distance, the usual sounds of a city coming alive in the morning. Face stirred has he heard the noises thicken outside in the streets. The city was getting busy again. The sunshine was creeping through the small window, into the hotel room.

Face had deliberately kept the curtains to the room open. Hotel curtains can be so thick, they can provide instant darkness to a room and Face didn't want that. His eyes had been able to adjust so that he could still see movement in the room during the night, if there had been any. Fortunately, Greg had remained asleep on the bed all night, although he was starting to stir now. Face looked at his watch, it was nearly seven in the morning.

Face looked down at Amy, who still lay in his arms. She'd slept pretty well as far as he could tell. She hadn't moved much in the night. Her head was still on his shoulder and her right arm was traipsed across his body. Even though she was under the covers, her body was warm against his. He looked down at her and her eyes were still closed. 'She looks so pretty and peaceful' he secretly thought to himself but decided he should wake her. He gently moved his right arm, in which she laid and with his left hand gently stroked her hair, hoping not to alarm her.

"Amy, " Face whispered. "Sweetheart, you better wake up."

She started to move and groan, as someone does when being woken from sleep.

"What time is it?" She whispered back lazily.

"Its nearly seven o'clock"

It took Amy a few minutes to come back to her senses. She was initially surprised to find herself in bed with Face, albeit she was under the covers and he was not, he was lying on top of them. Then she realised the dangerous possibility of the situation they were in and woke up more quickly. She sat herself up on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you sleep?"

"Not really, just rested my eyes. I'll be all right."

"And what about him?" Amy looked in the direction Greg.

"Not a peep!" although groans could now be heard from him.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, freshen up. If he wakes, just leave him, Face. OK?"

"OK."

Amy got out of the bed, slipped her boots back on and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Face could hear noises outside in the corridor of the hotel. He got up and put his ear to the door. He wondered if it was going to be an early start to their long day. The noises seemed to be of mainly hotel staff going about their daily duties. Face looked through the peephole in the hotel room door but he couldn't see a guard. However it was difficult to see if someone could be standing by the side, it really only gave the view right in front of the door. He tried the handle, still looking through the hole, the door was locked and sure enough someone stood in front of the door outside.

Greg sat up on his bed groaning, rubbing his jaw. Face smiled at him, cunningly.

"Morning! Sleep well?"

"You!" Greg got up from the bed and aggressively walked towards Face.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Face waved his finger in disapproval. "Let's try to be nice, huh? For Amy's sake."

Amy walked out of the bathroom, drying her face with a clean towel, to see Greg was up and not very happy.

"Face, leave it, please. Just sit back down." Amy gestured that Face should sit back on the bed. She didn't think she could cope with the two of them back at each other's throats. "Or go to the bathroom!"

"I don't want to leave you in this room alone with this creep!" Face gestured to Greg.

"Face, please, its not worth it."

"Well I suppose I need to freshen up too." Face said to do as Amy asked. "But will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! How long you going to be?" Amy replied and sat back on the bed.

"No long!" Face winked.

Amy didn't say one word to Greg, she couldn't think of anything she truly wanted to say that wouldn't upset her or the whole situation again, so she decided silence was probably the best policy. Greg however didn't want to sit in silence with her.

"Amy," he walked over to her and tried to stroke her face, the same cheek he'd slapped the night before, but she pulled away. "Please I don't know what came over me? Jealously I suppose."

"You have no right to be jealous Greg. You lost that right a long time ago! Now get away from me!" she replied angrily and tried to turn away from him.

"Please Amy, hear me out!" He tried again to touch her. He really thought he could make her warm to him again.

"No Greg, no, you've had all your chances now! Besides, what have you got to say? Face is right isn't he? Huh? It was you who placed that key in my apartment?"

But before he could think of an answer to give Amy, Face had returned from the bathroom, he'd deliberately been quick. Greg moved away from Amy reluctantly. Face glared at him as a warning, he didn't need to speak any words and sat himself beside her. He'd laid himself back on the bed, in the position he'd been in during the night, so he had full view of the room. Greg had placed himself in the chair at the dressing table. Both glared at one another as Amy sat back with Face. The three sat in silence in the room, waiting. Amy couldn't bear to look at Greg, so she closed her eyes and rested her head back on Face's shoulder but still couldn't stop her thoughts and feelings whizzing around her unsettled mind. Face checked his watch regularly; it was now getting closer to eight thirty. He continued to keep an eye on Greg.

The two men didn't have to put up with each other for much longer. The hotel room door opened, two gunmen entered, they were the same ones from the limo. One of them waved his gun particularly at Amy and Face. They both got off the bed and walked towards the gunmen.

"Time to go! Try anything funny and the girl dies!" The gunman growled, grabbing Amy roughly by the arm. His comments were particularly aimed at Face.

Face grabbed Amy by her hand and protectively held her tight to him as they walked out of the hotel room. Amy could feel the gun firmly digging in her back. The other gunman gestured to Greg to move. But his tone was not as aggressive. This confirmed to Amy that Greg really was in on this whole operation. She despised him now, more than ever. She wanted to tell him too, but with a gun in her back, she decided it would have to wait.

In the same fashion they came in, Face and Amy were ushered back out of the hotel, unnoticed by the hotel staff and back into the black limousine, where Johnson greeted them.

"Early bird, catches the worm, huh?" Face said sarcastically. "I didn't think banks opened until nine?"

* * *

XXXXXXX

BA sat in the driver's seat of the van and Murdock was now in his own seat, listening through headphones to Face's bug.

"Colonel, they're on the move!" Murdock confirmed.

"I see them!" BA confirmed as he watched Amy and Face be put into the limo, starting the ignition to the van.

"OK guys, you know what you have to do!" Hannibal said as he sat in the back of the van applying his makeup.

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Templeton Peck, so full of the wise cracks!" Johnson replied not amused to Face's comments. "We'll just drive about for a while, if we arrive early!"

"We could always stop for breakfast!" Face replied again in a sarcastic tone, he actually was feeling hungry.

With them all back firmly in the limo with the two gunmen, the driver pulled the limo out into the main stream of city traffic. To Amy, it felt like the next half hour or so dragged. They mainly sat in silence starring at the men opposite them, Johnson, Greg and a gunman. Face still had hold of her hand firmly, which she liked. She glared at Greg, her anger towards him swelling within her, but with a gun glaring at her, she didn't dare say a word. Greg smiled back at her but he got little response.

Eventually the limo pulled up outside a bank in the centre of the city. Amy and Face were ushered out of the limo by one of the gunmen. Johnson also got out.

"You two are coming with me". Johnson said firmly, proving that he had his own gun out inside his jacket. "Now walk!"

One of the gunmen followed them, leaving Greg and the other gunman in the limousine. The four of them walked into the bank, Amy and Face walked through the door first and as ushered, headed for the reception area.

"Hi, I would like to open my safety deposit box." Flashing his key, Johnson politely asked the bank clerk on the reception. Amy and Face noticed his completely different tone to the woman, as if he could actually be a pleasant guy.

"Yes, Sir. If you could just take a seat, someone is currently in the vault, but they should be out shortly and then you can go in."

Johnson was shown to a waiting area, where he sat with Amy, Face and his gunman. The gunman sat next to Amy with a gun, hidden by his jacket, firmly dug in her side. Face looked at his watch. They'd sat there nearly ten minutes; he could see Johnson was getting impatient.

"Sir, you can come through now." The receptionist informed Johnson, oblivious of this mans danger.

The four of them were chaperoned to the vault's entrance, unaware of the danger Face and Amy were in.

An old gentleman, quite portly, bent over a walking stick, appeared from a door, which leads to the vault. He was wearing a tatty old raincoat, he had a long grey beard and tatty long grey hair to match and on top of his head was a hat, the kind an old man would wear, equally as tatty. The old gentleman was speaking in an Irish accent to his young nephew, as far as they could tell from the conversation. The young nephew's face was hidden behind the old man, as he was bent over to the level of his uncle, hobbling along on his stick. The nephew was carrying a large sports bag. The accent was quite strong, so they couldn't quite make out what the old man was saying. There was something about him that Amy found familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh T'ank you, T'ank you!" he said to Face as he held the door open for the old man, as they waited to enter the vault. Face distinctly got a wink from the old man. "T'ank you very much for all your sweet assistance." He turned his attention to the bank clerk and then to his nephew, "come along Neville." And then, the elderly gentleman and his strange nephew casually walked out of the bank.

Johnson ushered Face and Amy in first, and then he and his gunman followed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maximum of three people, sir," The bank clerk said naively.

Johnson nodded to his gunman and the gunman stayed behind the vault door.

The vault was a large square room, filled with hundreds of metal boxes, lining the walls, all numbered and all requiring a key to open them. In the middle was a table with a dark marble top, which matched the floor. Once in the vault and the door was closed by the bank clerk, Johnson hurriedly found the safety deposit box required. Amy noticed the numbers were related to her birthday. He pulled out the box; it was quite narrow but long, a deceiving impression to which the room gave, Amy had thought the box would have been smaller.

He inserted the key into the lock, but it wouldn't open. Face watched him nervously and panicked a little.

"Here, let me have a go." And took the key off of Johnson and with his usual knack, unlocked the safety deposit box. "Let's just say it's one of my fortes" Face smiled, relieved the key had opened the box. He turned the box to Johnson, who then opened the box up, removing the lid. His face was of fury and disbelieve.

"What?" Face asked innocently.

"It's empty!" Johnson angrily turned the box to Face to show him the lack of its contents.

"Huh? Looks like someone's got here before you. Gregory boy out there, maybe?"

"What have you done with my money, Peck?"

"Me?" Face looked nervous. "I haven't touched your money!"

"You're going to pay for this Peck!"

"He hasn't got it, Johnson, honest. We didn't know about the box or what it contained. You have to believe us!" Amy chipped in also starting to panic slightly.

"Well, whatever you've done with the money, I'll find it, Peck! You're girlfriend here, will help me!" Johnson grabbed her roughly by the arm, stroking her face creepily with the gun in his hand. Face was about to protest, but decided against it. The three of them exited the vault. The gunman was waiting patiently outside and they hurried out of the bank, without even a thank you to the bank clerk.

Face and Amy were once again forced back into the limo, Johnson was mad with anger. There was a gun pointing in Amy's face and Face had a gun dug into his ribs. Amy was starting to panic as to how they were going to get out of this situation, she just hoped Hannibal had a plan and it was going to work!

"Tie them up! Maybe Peck will talk if he sees what's installed for him, or maybe the girl will talk as she watches her boyfriend die!" Johnson spat angrily at them both. "To the docks, driver!"

* * *

XXXXXXX

Once outside of the bank, the old man started to walk quickly, more upright and unaided by his stick. He jumped into the side door of a black GMC van.

Inside the van, Hannibal removed his wig and beard and grinned with delight looking at the contents of the bag. He was twiddling a key in his other hand.

"Nice!" Hannibal said with a grin on his face.

"Oh man, he's gonna be mad now!" BA chuckled.

"Yeah I know, so keep a tail on him! He's gonna want to lose Face and Amy now. We can't lose them! Its time for the fat cat to pounce!"


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

The black limousine screeched to a halt in the dock. At gunpoint, Face and Amy were forced out of the limo. Both their hands were bound tightly in front of them at their wrists. As Face stood at the very edge of the dock, one of the men chained what looked like an anchor around his legs, attaching the chains to the belt loops of his jeans. He really didn't like where this was leading. But smiled his usual nervous smile at the guy.

"Templeton Peck, this is the end of the road for you. If you don't tell me where my money is, your pretty little girlfriend here, is going to watch you die." Johnson said angrily pulling Amy away from Face and digging a gun into her side.

"I'm telling you, I don't know where your money is! Ask Greg here! He was the last one to see that key? Wasn't he?"

"Mr Peck, don't waste my time! If you won't help me, I'll hand your girlfriend over to Greg! Maybe he'll get her to talk!" Johnson pushed Amy towards Greg who took hold of her, with a smile. "For some reason he wants her kept alive. I can't imagine what he wants to do with her, can you?"

"If you hurt her!" Face looked at Greg angrily, struggling with the chains that were around his legs.

"Just tell me where the money is," Johnson laughed at Face's pathetic attempt to free his self. "And maybe, I might let you both live!"

"Well as I can't tell you that, so you're probably going to have to kill me. I don't suppose I get one last cigar before I go, do I?" Face asked nervously. How many times had he asked for one last cigar trying to buy some more time? 'Come on Hannibal' Face secretly thought to himself.

Amy stood there nervously looking at Face. The situation wasn't looking very good. 'Where was Hannibal?' she also thought.

"You're always full of the wise cracks, Peck," Johnson replied. "Give him a bloody cigar!"

Poking a cigar in Face's mouth and lighting it, Greg had a smug smile on his face.

"Looks like I won the girl, after all, Peck!" Greg gloated arrogantly at Face.

"Thanks, Creep!" Face puffed at the cigar, ignoring Greg's comment about Amy, trying not to rise to it. As he did so, a black GMC van, with its windows covered in sheet metal with two little viewing slats, came screeching into the dock; Hannibal and BA opened the doors with rifles aiming at Johnson and his men.

"Hey, Slim ball, this what you looking for?" Hannibal said, waving some money in his hand. "It took me a bit longer to work out who you were, as you had Miss Allen. She's usually the one on our team that's good at digging the dirt on someone. But I knew I'd seen you somewhere! Sitting at that table with Gregory boy there!"

Amy glanced at Johnson, yes, that's where she recognised his face too, at the restaurant.

"Anyway, two years ago your case got thrown out of court coz they couldn't pin ya to some drug bust, right? The cops couldn't find the drugs or the money could they? Because you'd got your chum here," Hannibal pointed at Greg, "you're lawyer friend, at the company you used to run your dirty little operation under, to make it disappear! What's your cut Greg? Huh? Is that why you had to run and hide too, in New York maybe?" Hannibal directed his questions to Greg.

Greg fidgeted with the truth being told; as he held Amy she turned to face him. He could see the anger and rage in her face. She pulled away her arm that he was holding, as if he burnt her with his touch. She couldn't bear to be near him.

"Very clever…"

"The name's Smith, Hannibal Smith!"

"Very clever, Mr Smith! Johnson gave a smirk to Hannibal.

"So, now the dust has settled, you've come back to reclaim what's yours! Take yourself on vacation somewhere huh?"

"That's right, I've got a flight to catch, so if you don't mind, I'll have my money!"

"These slim balls never learn," Hannibal said under his breath so that only BA heard. BA smiled at Hannibal's comment in agreement.

"As I can see you no longer need my friends, I'll trade the bag," Hannibal raised the bag from inside the van. "Oh, there's gotta be 20 million in here, in drugs and cash, I think that's a fair trade, the bag for Miss Allen and Peck!"

Johnson laughed at this suggestion.

"No deal, Smith!" Johnson replied as him and his men open fired their guns.

Hannibal looked as another van screeched into the dock; the driver from the limo having apparently called for some assistance. It was probably the van that had been sitting outside Amy's apartment Hannibal thought to himself and a couple of men jumped out of the van, but Hannibal as usual had something up his sleeve. Murdock appeared from the rear of the van, throwing the back doors open revealing a rather large machine gun device on a stand. BA got back into the drivers seat, to start up the van. Hannibal ran for cover, and the team sprang into action.

With all of the commotion and gun fire, Johnson and his men had taken cover behind the limo to return fire, but before Greg was about to join them, he sneered at Face as he pushed the anchor weight that was connected to Face into the water, the chains following into the water and with them dragging Face. Amy watched in horror. She couldn't get there in time to grab him, Greg holding her back. Face spat out the cigar and breathed his last lungful of air before going under the water.

"Face!" Amy shouted as she watched him plunge into the water and be dragged to the bottom of the dock. She looked over to the guys, they were in no situation to help and frantically she tried undoing the ropes around her wrists.

"Face was right all along! You're a creep, Greg, untie me!" Amy shouted spitefully, but he just smiled at her with satisfaction. "He's done nothing to you, nothing! Creep!" She didn't have much time; she frantically elbowed him as hard as she could to get him out of the way and with her bound hands she carelessly took off her boots and dived into the water after Face. Greg winded by the blow, cowardly took for cover behind the limo.

She could see Face struggling at the bottom; sand and bubbles whirled around him. There was about four feet of chains to the anchor, which now lay on the seabed, the rest of the chains were wound around him. Luckily the tide must have been out or they were in a shallow part of the dock, she thought, as his head was about 5 feet below water, which meant she didn't have too far to dive. She went back up for air and then swam back towards him, as fast as her bound wrists would allow. With his arms similarly bound he put them round her neck and using all of their strength, the pair of them, struggled to swim to the top. They both gasped for air as they hit the top of the water.

"Its no good, it's too heavy!" Face gasped quickly. "You're gonna have to undo…" but he'd gone beneath the water again and was being dragged back to the bottom of the sea, taking Amy with him as he still had his arms around her neck.

She broke free, swam back to the top, took another large gulp of air, gun fire and explosions still could be heard above her.

"Hannibal! Murdock! BA! Help me!" She screamed helplessly as hard as her lungs would allow her, hoping her cries might be heard and then dived back down to Face, where he was struggling and running out of air, starting to lose consciousness. She placed her mouth over his and breathed out to give him more air. Relieved of the air she'd just given him, he regained consciousness and in some crazed desperation tried free himself.

Amy went back up to get air for herself, breathed deeply a couple of times and then dived back down, once again placing her mouth over Face's to give him air. She swam back up, gasped for air again and this time with her air, she decided to she'd try to free Face from the chains that held him at the bottom of the dock. With difficulty, as the chains seemed rather tight and her wrists bound so little movement was allowed with her hands, she undone his belt. She'd noticed Face had managed to slip his shoes off, so his jeans should come off easier. She pulled at his jeans so that they started to come down and then with Face's arms back around her neck, tried desperately to swim to the top again.

Luckily the weight of the chains kept his jeans where they were and Face was freed from the weight. They swam desperately to the top of the water and gasped for air again, both coughing and spluttering the water from their lungs.

With Face's arms around her neck, they struggled to the edge of the dock. There was some layered corrugated iron, giving a kind of ledge, which Face was able to grab onto on the side of the dock. Amy struggled to tread water and started to go back under.

"Put your arms over my neck, kid," Face gasped.

She now wrapped her arms over Face's neck, as her hands were tied too, she used his shoulders for support. They both were silent regaining their strength and taking in gratefully the air.

"You OK. Can you hold us both?" Amy finally asked still breathing quite heavily.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Face puffed. Again silence fell between them as they both tried to get the breath back and recollect on what had just happened.

"Amy, you just saved my life!" Face said gratefully, once he felt he was able to talk.

"Hey, you guys saved me a long time ago. It's the least I could do" she smiled and winked at him.

Again there was brief silence between them as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I owe you an apology, Face." Amy said apologetically, " you were right, Greg was a creep."

"Apology accepted." Face replied back still breathing rather heavily.

Face looked at Amy and flashed his smile. He was starring into the eyes of a very beautiful woman. A woman who'd just saved his life. He hesitated at first, but then moved towards her and placed his lips on hers and kissed her. Pulling her towards him the best he could, so that her body tightly was against his. He was still holding on the edge of the dock with both his hands, bound at the wrists, to keep them both afloat. Their tongues gently touched and caressed one another. And then he withdrew.

"Boy!" Amy said a little dumbfounded, "now I know," impressed by Face's kiss.

"Now you know what?" he asked intrigued, raising his eyebrow. He still held her tight to his body; he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Why you're so successful with the ladies!" she teased.

He smiled back at her, his smile and tried to kiss her again. That kiss had felt so good. But this time she moved her head away. His smile didn't always work on Amy.

"No, Face, no" she whispered. "You know you can't give me what I'd really want…I think the pair of us have just drunk a bit too much of the salt water. Let's not ruin a good thing between us, hey?"

Face gave a little groan. "Yeah, I know. I just…" really wanted to kiss her again. "What do you mean, I can't give you…?"

"I don't want to jeopardise my position on the team, Face." Amy interrupted him; she shouldn't have said the first bit and really didn't want to explain herself.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry." Face moaned coming back to his senses. "I got a bit carried away with the whole you just saved my life thing." Face smiled at her. There was silence between them briefly. 'How was he ever going to thank her', he thought to himself.

"Look, Face, over there, is that a ladder or something, so we can climb out of the dock?" Amy, some what trying to change the subject, had spotted a ladder to the left of her, that obviously fishermen and alike must use when mooring their boats to get out of the dock, when the tide was low.

"It's a bit of a swim, you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

They both swam as fast as they could towards the ladder, with their hands still tied; it was easier to swim on their backs. They got to the ladder, which enabled them to both hold on easier, as they were able to get a better grip on one of the rungs, resting their feet also on the rungs below in the water. Though to climb the ladder safely they were going to need to undo the ropes that were tied around their wrists. They got their breath back and then decided to try and untie the ropes.

"Here, I'll try to untie you first," Face said, taking Amy's arms and trying to undo the bounds. They were both starting to shiver, their lips were turning blue with the cold and their hands were cold and wrinkled which didn't give much grip, but within minutes Amy's arms were untied. She rubbed at her wrists and then slowly untied Face's hands, finding it easier to manoeuvre with her untied hands. Face tossed the ropes aside into the water.

"You climb up first and I'll be right behind you. Just be careful when you get to the top, OK?"

"OK." Amy nodded.

Amy started to climb up the narrow metal ladder first. Her wet clothes, dripped onto Face. He glanced up before starting to climb the ladder and looked up to see right up Amy's short white skirt. He quickly turned away but he'd caught sight of her pretty white knickers covering her beautifully firm bottom and from them were her slender toned thighs.

Face shook his head and gave a little groan to himself thinking 'oh boy' and tried to put his thoughts to the back of his head. This was Amy after all, he thought.

He climbed up behind her, but tried to raise himself to her waist height, to save Amy's dignity and his own sanity.

Amy finally reached the top and slowly poked her head over the top to view the dock.

"Be careful Amy!" Face muttered below her trying to climb up as high as he could so he was on hand if needs be, to pull a bad guy into the water.

"Hey, Sweetheart, fancy meeting you here?"

It was Murdock; he held out his hand and helped her on to the dock. He had a blanket ready and wrapped it around her.

Murdock had been frantically scouting the water's surface as soon as he could safely do so, once Johnson's men were under control, to search for Amy and Face. He'd seen them both go into the water as the gunfire had started. He was relieved to see them swimming towards the ladder and had gone to fetch blankets from the van, ready for their arrival at the top of the dock.

"Thanks, Murdock."

"Hey, quite a fright, you two gave us there!"

At gunpoint, Hannibal and BA had Johnson and his men tied up and against the limo. In fact the way the guys were tied, they weren't able to escape from the limo. The ropes went through the opened windows of the back doors of the limo, tying one gunman one side, to another gunman opposite. They weren't going anywhere in a hurry, unless someone could climb through the window quick enough. Hannibal didn't want them to escape that limo.

Checking that BA had everything under control, Hannibal came running over, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and helped Face out on to the dock.

Face was standing there in his shirt, underwear and socks, dripping wet. Hannibal grabbed the other blanket, which was waiting on the ground and wrapped it around Face.

"You OK, kid? I'm sorry, we just couldn't get over to you!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know! I lost some mighty fine jeans behind though" Face joked, looking at his bare legs and then moaned noticing his socks "Oh an my Gucci shoes!"

"Hey, you can always replace the pants and shoes, Face, but we can't replace you!"

"Hannibal, Amy, she saved my life. The kid saved my life!" Face started to sound a little emotional about his near death experience. "I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for her!"

"Amy did what she had to do. She's part of the team, kid."

"Yeah, but Hannibal. I was a goner this time. It was close!" Face still sounded quite emotional. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay her!"

Hannibal looked over to check BA was all right on his own. Of course, BA had everything under control. The men were too afraid to move.

"She won't expect you to repay her, kid. She knows what being part of the team is about." Hannibal put his arm around him and gave him a manly hug but kept his arm there to give Face some support.

As Amy and Murdock walked towards the van, Amy's anger started to return. She'd seen Greg by the limo and rage swelled within her at such a rate; she lost complete control of her actions. Murdock was muttering something about her saving Face. How they were grateful and seen him go in, but just couldn't get over to that side of the dock but she'd switched her focus on to one thing and one thing only, revenge!

She dropped her blanket and started to run towards Greg, half stumbling with exhaustion; she got inches from him about to swipe out.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted with such rage in her voice. None of the team had ever seen her like it.

Murdock eventually realising that Amy was no longer by his side, had caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist, turning and lifting her away from Greg, just in the nick of time, to get her back towards the van.

"Murdock! Put me down! I want him dead!" she screamed with the full capacity of her lungs. Anger releasing from within her.

"Amy, sweetheart, calm down! He's not worth it!"

Hannibal started to run over to Amy and Murdock, seeing Murdock's struggle with her, leaving Face behind. Face had decided he didn't have the energy to try and calm her. He could appreciate her anger, but he'd been involved enough for one day. He felt confident Murdock and Hannibal could handle the situation.

"Murdock! Let me go!" Amy wasn't calming, her legs and arms flaying everywhere, she struggled but her senses told her she didn't want to hurt Murdock in her struggle for freedom, so she eventually gave in to him. Tears stated to fall from her face.

"I just want to kill him!" she cried to Murdock, thumping her fists onto his chest.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, BA gave him a good pounding!" Murdock tried to reassure her, drawing her close and wrapping his arms around her. "Look, his nose is all bloody!" He pointed over to Greg.

"Yeah, BA took great pleasure in it!" Hannibal confirmed. He'd just got to them as Murdock had calmed her down.

Amy smiled slightly; looking over to Greg's bruised and battered face. His nose was bloody and he looked like he had a black eye already forming.

"Come on, let's get you in the van." Murdock put his arm around her and walked her towards the van. Amy wiped her face clean of her tears.

"Kid, Greg will be going to the slammer, for a long time. That's probably worse than the death sentence you just wanted to give him." Hannibal reassured her, walking the other side of her, wrapping the blanket back around her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"About time!" Hannibal grinned.

BA left his post and jumped into the driver's seat of the van, Amy sat in Murdock's seat, whilst he sat in the middle of the van. Face stumbled in his own seat, with his blanket huddled round his damp body and Hannibal got into his seat, but turned it to face the team, with a grin on his face.

"Colonel? What have you done with the bag?" Murdock asked.

"Oh I've put it in the limo, with a nice little note in it, so the cops don't have to think too hard. With a nice bit at the bottom reading, courtesy of the A Team," Hannibal chuckled. "Move it BA, we don't need to be about when the cops arrive!"

BA started the ignition of the van and drove out of the dock bay, leaving the smell of burning rubber behind them.

They weren't far down the road when Face spoke, still thinking of the events that had just happened, playing them over again in his mind.

"Amy, you saved my life! I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Face, honestly, I would have done it if it was anyone of you. As I said in the water, you saved me along time ago". Amy placed a hand on his knee. She could see he was still quite shook up by the whole event.

"I owe you dinner or something, anywhere you want to go, any restaurant!"

"Oh, No. Not dinner! No way!"

"Huh?" Face was confused but her negative outburst.

"Um, look where the last time you took me out for dinner, ended up?" She said a little sarcastically, gesturing to how wet they still were.

"Huh? How many ex-boyfriends you got?" Face asked a little worriedly.

Murdock, Hannibal and BA turned to Amy also a little anxious to what she might answer.

Amy seeing their nervous expressions on the there faces and gave a little laugh.

"Luckily for you guys, only the one!"

_**END**_


End file.
